Cirque Du Freak: The Dream Catcher
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: When I meet a vampire who claims that I have an ability even I don't know about, he changes me into a half vampire and demands that I be his assistant. The catch? There's also an entire race that believes my power can trigger the apocalypse. *COMPLETE*
1. Welcome to My Life

Author's notices: Hello and once again, it's time for another fanfiction, written by me, of course! (Always looking for an editor guys!) Anywhoo, this is mah new story, so before I begin, there is some things I need to take care of...

1.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Crepsley, Darren Shan, etc., I'll leave that privilege to Mr. Darren Shan, BUT I do own The Bennett sisters!

2.) This will be a graphic story, so the rating will go quickly from T to M, for sensual behaviors, swearing, and gore...GORE GORE GORE! (Such a fun word to say!)

3.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna get better! Or just a little, "Keep up the good work," would be fine and dandy as well!

4.) Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I believe its time for...CIRQUE DU FREAK: The Dream Catcher

* * *

Okay, before I begin, let me just tell you something. Everything in the story is REAL! No matter how wild this gets, let me tell you, this is my first account true tale of when I became something I had never thought I would become. And lived to tell the tale! It's about the time I became a vampire…well, an assistant, actually, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

This story begins with a midget, a box of Kleenex, and a garbage can…

* * *

Larissa Bennett, and my older sister, lit up outside the alley. I slapped it out of her hand and in turn, she slapped me. Our relationship was never that great. She was seventeen, but so was I. Even though we were twins, we were so different. Larissa had short, spiky, black hair, wore ripped up jeans, leather jackets and studs. She also had a nose ring, a tongue piercing, and wore contacts that changed her eyes to electric blue. These features contradicted her full, pouty lips, rounded face, and smattering of freckles across her nose. I also had the features, but unlike her, my hair was still in its natural auburn frizzy state, and I had no piercings on my face.

But even so, our eyes had always been different. She had dull brown ones while mine were a strange golden color. That's why I didn't wear contacts. Well, I did, but just not the colored kind. We were standing outside a bar because my mother, the great and wonderful woman she was, told me to watch my sister, even though she's five minutes older than me. And unfortunately, she had led us to a bar, like usual, to see if a guy would buy her a drink. Along with being a bitchy, obnoxious, evil, cantankerous, spawn of Satan, she also drank like a camel and smoked a pack a day. How my mother did not notice the stench was beyond me.

"Dude, Lissy, come on, I wanna go," Now, I don't mean to sound like a spoiled brat, because, trust me, I'm not. The thing is, every time my sister wants to do something stupid and reckless, I always seem to get the blame.

"Shut up, you stupid whore, or nobody will buy me a drink," She snapped then lit up again. Oh and by the way, my name is Katrina, but the pig over there began calling me the stupid whore when she learned what the word meant in fourth grade. She got sent home for about three days, but wouldn't stop calling me a whore. Well, except when my mom was around, then she was the perfect older sister.

"Wow, yeah, calling me a whore is really gonna get you far, sister dear," I said sarcastically and she flipped me off. So much for sisterly love.

"Well, whatever, I'm gonna go and look around," I snapped and before my very eyes, Lissy walked INTO THE BAR! She could get arrested for that! Well, not like she hasn't before in the past…

Well, anyway, I decided she could go and get herself arrested, for all I care and so I began to walk down the alley. The light wasn't too good and I was beginning to get nervous. What if there was a rapist around the corner, just waiting to take my innocence? The thought was almost over powering and I stumbled slightly over a garbage can, creating quite a ruckus. My hand shot out in the dark and it closed over a box of something. I held it up to what little light I had and I found a half empty box of Kleenex in my hand. I laughed in spite of myself, for the night couldn't get any more random. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed and began to hit the unknown figure with the box. I heard a grunting noise and the box was ripped out of my hand and a fist connected with my face! I snarled and sprang at the unknown person, slashing my nails out into the darkness. My palm came in contact with a face and I heard a howl that sounded feminine and slightly familiar!

"Lissy! What the hell are you doing back here?" I yelled and got off of my sister. I could see her form standing up and brushing herself off.

"Looking for you, dipshit, they saw right through me at the bar," I could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Come on, we need to go home, now!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"What's the rush sister dear? I just came to see the sights and the sounds of downtown Hellhole!" I smirked and then stiffened as a voice entered the alleyway.

"Hello ladies, care for an evening of horror that you will never forget?"


	2. Stupid Girls

_Hi, me again, I just wanted to thank Twilightno1fan2009 for being the first and only reviewer of the story! Thanks a million! And here's your update! :D _

**Unfortunately, she can't be the only one reviewing, so there won't be another update until I get THREE reviews. **

_1.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Crepsley, Darren Shan, etc., I'll leave that privilege to Mr. Darren Shan, BUT I do own The Bennett sisters!_

_2.) This will be a graphic story, so the rating will go quickly from T to M, for sensual behaviors, swearing, and gore...GORE GORE GORE! (Such a fun word to say!)_

_3.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna get better! Or just a little, "Keep up the good work," would be fine and dandy as well!_

_4.) BEWARE OF THE F BOMB, LITTLE CHILDREN, IT DOES APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER! :D  
_

* * *

At times, Lissy can be such a coward. This was one of these times. She dove behind a garbage can and cried, "Please, take my sister! She's the virgin here!"

"If you can't handle it, I can always find some other pair of brave girls," The voice continued and I looked around and finally saw a midget in an overcoat far too long for him.

"Uh, no, I think we can handle whatever you can dish out," My sister stuck her head out and sneered. She never got showed up, especially by midgets.

"For twenty dollars each, you can enter a world of frightening wonders and chills that will astound you!" He said and I weighed the options in my head. Twenty bucks for a cheap thrill. Yeah, totally something I would do…NOT!

"Actually, my sister and were just leaving," I grabbed her arm and tried to tug her out of the alley, but she was already putting twenty bucks in the midget's hand. He handed her a ticket that reminded me of the ones in Willy Wonka and motioned to the building behind him.

"Whatever, Katrina, I'm gonna go and you can't say shit about it," She told me and walked into the theater. I sighed, pulled a twenty out of my pocket and put it in the little man's outstretched hand. He also gave me a ticket, but unlike Lissy's, mine was made of a shiny green material.

"Enjoy the show…" He smiled at me again and I walked into the building. Obviously it used to be an old theater, but that was when the theater was in its heyday. The once regal red carpet was stained with God knows what and the walls were peeling. There was also a strange smell. I walked through the dark theater and almost ended up running into the tallest man I had ever seen in my life! This was becoming a night where extremes were being tested.

"Do you have your ticket, Miss Bennett?" He asked in a deep voice and my eyebrows arched.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him as I handed him the green ticket. In the blink of an eye, he had swallowed it and with a wink he said,

"I know everyone's name. Your sister was here earlier. She went Gothic after your father left when you were thirteen, correct?"

"Y…yeah!" Wow! I was dealing with a freaking psychic here!

"Well Katrina, enjoy the show…" He said and pulled open the moth eaten curtain. The theater was almost full, but I had no trouble finding my black clad sister. I sat down next to her, texted some friends and then snapped my cell phone shut.

"So, you decided to get some balls? What asshole gave you his?" She smirked and I could see the red mark my palm had left on her face.

"Shut the fuck up, Pissy," I snarled as the lights went down. The tall guy was up on the stage, ready to begin the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Cirque du Freak, the oldest traveling freak show in the Western Hemisphere, bringing thrills and chills to each and every generation. I, Mr. Tall, will be your guide through the evening. Now, let me introduce the Wolfman!"

The show was phenomenal! There was Alexander Ribs, the skinniest man in the world and a guy with two stomachs and a woman whose beard couldn't be pierced with a chainsaw! There was another woman who had the hardest teeth in the world and to prove it, she ate through three steel pipes! It was great! There was even a snake boy that looked a little younger than me, and finally, out stepped two people, a boy, about my age, maybe a little younger, and older man, about thirty seven or eight. I leaned forward in my seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce myself, my name is Mr. Crepsley and this is my assistant, Darren Shan!"

"Tonight, we will astound you with the strangest of the strange," Darren picked the speech up seamlessly and I had to admit he was cute. He had shaggy brown hair, sweet green eyes, and a dazzling smile. "Please welcome…Madame Octa!"

Darren opened the cage and I had to stifle a scream because it was the biggest spider I had ever seen! It was green, red and blue and my stomach turned over on itself. "Please, no sudden noises or movement. Madame Octa is not a pet and can only be controlled by this flute!" He pulled something out of his pocket to show the audience. It was indeed a flute!

"Now, can I get a volunteer from the audience?" Crepsley asked and several hands went up, including my sister's. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself invisible, my lips moving in silent prayer.

"Hey, would you just relax? I bet the spider's fake," She smirked and held her hand up higher. Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up like someone was watching me. I looked up and saw my sister's dark glare on me, "He called on you, dipshit," She snapped and I tentatively stood up and began walking towards the stage, like I was walking to the gallows. I got up on it and he observed me, his eyes flitting to my breasts for a split second. I felt exposed! I never did anything like this!

"Hello, Katrina," He smirked and I whipped my head back up. How in the world could he know my name? "Are you ready?"

"Uh…yes?" I asked and he whistled a few more notes on his flute. Darren came over and stood by me. "By the way, I am deathly terrified of spiders," I muttered and I heard a small chuckle.

"Don't worry; Mr. Crepsley has been with Madame Octa for well over ten years." He told me truthfully as the spider began to crawl up his leg. "Now, if you excuse me, can you put your arm up?"

I did as I was told and the spider began crawling up my bare arm. I shivered as it dropped and began spinning an elaborate web between us. Finally, the spider dropped to the floor and hopped up on two legs. Darren stepped away suddenly and the web promptly stuck to me. The audience laughed at my blush.

"Don't worry," Darren ran his hand up the length of my side, making me blush even deeper and the web came off. I stepped away and now Mr. Crepsley's hand was on my shoulder.

"You're not done yet, my dear," he smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. I made a squeaking noise as he threw me in the air! But, I didn't land on the stage with a giant thump, but was caught by the hairy legs of the spider that was held by Darren! The audience went wild as the spider let me down and I took an unsteady bow. Then, Mr. Crepsley came over, took my hand, and kissed it.

"You're blushing like a tomato wearing lipstick," He said when his lips had left my hand.

Ugh! Blushing was a terrible habit of mine! Even at the smallest things, I would blush! This made me blush even deeper and even though he wasn't smiling, I could see his eyes were. I hurried back to my seat and felt my heart start beating again. Larissa leaned over.

"How was it to be strung together with that kid?" My sister asked, smirking, but I just looked ahead as the rest of the show continued. Finally, the final act, a pair of twins who contorted, which was oddly disappointing, and we all began to walk down the aisles…until we heard someone scream, "OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD! IT'S A SNAKE!"

The people started panicking and before I knew what was going on, I felt my sister pull away from me! I reached out to grab her, but she was long gone. Somehow I was pushed to the front of the crowd and I could see the snake bearing its fangs that were dripping with lethal poison, poised and ready to strike. Suddenly, the snake stopped and cocked its head. A guy, about eighteen stopped, scooped up the snake and then hissed at us! He too had his own set of fangs and from the look of his skin, I could tell he had scales, just like the snake he held in his hands.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, it truly the end of our show!" Mr. Tall's voice could be heard above all the commotion and one guy started applauding nervously until the rest of us joined in. Unfortunately, Larissa wasn't one of the people clapping.


	3. Who Dat Girl tryin to go get laid

_Hi, me again, I just wanted to thank Twilightno1fan2009 (again! You are so sweet!) Differentbutunique, Slytherin-Queen-1.30, and rockndasha for reviewing my story so far! You guys are great! :D But remember, I'm always looking for reviews...So this week's goal is..._

_**7 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATES! **_

_Do you guys think I could get seven new people to review this story? If not, people who have reviewed before, go ahead and review again if you wish, but there will be NO UPDATES UNTIL I GET 7 REVIEWS! _

_If you guys think I'm being harsh, well tough cookies, I am! But, anyway, to satisfy that Cirque Du Freak sweet tooth, here's an update! :D Enjoy!_

_1.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Crepsley, Darren Shan, etc., I'll leave that privilege to Mr. Darren Shan, BUT I do own The Bennett sisters!_

_2.) This will be a graphic story, so the rating will go quickly from T to M, for sensual behaviors, swearing, and gore...GORE GORE GORE! (Such a fun word to say!)_

_3.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna get better! Or just a little, "Keep up the good work," would be fine and dandy as well!_

_4.) This chapter has somewhat adult themes, and swearing out the wazoo, so parents might wanna cover their kids' eyes and ears! :3 But enough with that! ON WITH THE SHOW! _

_5.) Okay, this was a request by Twilightno1fan2009, but she wanted to get pictures of what the characters might look like, so here we go..._

_ Katrina Bennett-_

http: /celebrity-pics. movieeye. com/celebrity_pictures/Emma_Roberts_33246. jpg

_Larissa Bennett-_http: /www. geldik. org/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/gothic-hair. jpg

_Larten Crepsley (If this guy was older he would be PERFECT)_.-http: /www. donation4charity. org/blog/wp-content/uploads/nicholas-hoult. jpg

_Darren Shan-_.http: /www .freewebs. com/joshhutcherson4u/JoshHutcherson. jpg

_(take out the spaces, if you please.) _

_

* * *

_Note: This next part of the story was told to me from Mr. Crepsley about two years after the original story took place, so please, enjoy! (And kiddos, this part gets a little graphic, so kids in the audience, you need to leave for this chapter!)

* * *

Larissa snuck through the underlining of the theater, she finally reached a door that was marked Crepsley and Octa. She smirked and shoved the door open. She leaned against the door and ran her tongue over her lips. The guy with the orange hair was nowhere to be found. She looked farther into the dark room and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Crepsley," She purred, looking at the coffin in the middle of the room, "It looks like you have a bit of a secret underneath all that curly orange hair," She ran her fingers along the smooth mahogany of the coffin and then sat down in a chair, waiting for his return. She was pleased to see his eyes direct to her the second he stepped into the room.

"Hello there, Miss Larissa," He said in a no nonsense tone of voice, "And how are you this fine evening?"

"I am fine, and yourself?" She asked and stood up, letting her jacket fall off her small, but muscular form. She was wearing a studded black dress, hot pink ripped up leggings, and black boots.

"I am fine, Miss Bennett," He took a seat in the chair across from her, "Would you care for something to drink?" He sounded as if he was discussing the weather. He could read her pheromone levels and her body language. For lack of a better word, she was horny as hell. Before he could register what was happening, Larissa was over his legs and her hands were dangerously close to his manhood.

"You know exactly what I'm here for," She whispered in his ear, her hand drifting up his shirt. "I know what you are and I want you to make me exactly the same." She licked the lobe of his ear and was disappointed to not even get a shiver.

"Let me warn you, I cannot blood a child, it against my code of conduct." He said and she looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"Fuck your code of conducts," She mumbled, grabbing his surprisingly limp manhood, "Actually; I just kinda wanna fuck you."

She licked his bottom lip and nibbled on it slightly, but the man beneath her didn't even react. She began to unbutton his pants and tried to get her hand inside of them when a voice was heard from inside Crepsley's throat.

"How long is this going to go on?"

Enraged, Larissa quickly got off of him and scoffed.

"How DARE you? How dare you refuse my seduction! I have seduced so many men! What makes vampires so damn UNIQUE?" She screamed and heaved a lamp at him which he promptly caught.

"My dear, I have been seduced many times, by many beautiful women," He told her in his mysterious voice, "I have built up…per say, a tolerance. And I am sorry, Larissa, but I cannot allow blooding a child. The council would have my head."

"I should have known you would be a coward," She sneered and turned to look at dusty wall, "Trust me, I will find someone to make me what I want. I now know that vampires do exist, and I'm warning you, if you don't change me, I'll expose you to the world!"

"And how long do you think it'll take them to lock you in the loony bin?" He asked and Larissa deflated slightly. He was good, Larissa would give him that.

"You're...you're going to regret this!" She snapped, "I'll get my revenge!"

"Ah, if only I had a dime for every time I heard that," He laced his fingers together, "I would be a very, very rich man indeed."

"I…I…" She stuttered, but then, realizing she couldn't win, turned on her heel and left the room where Mr. Crepsley still sat with a smirk plastered on his pallor face.

* * *

(Okay, now we're back into my point of view and how much I was freaking out about Larissa's disappearance)

I was FREAKING out! My sister was GONE without a trace! I rushed around, looking for her, but didn't find her once! I let out an exasperated noise and suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder! I gasped and turned around, and almost fell over! It was the snake boy! He still had his cobra draped around his neck like a living bowtie.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked in a completely normal tone of voice. I was almost expecting it to sound like paper, rubbing together, like the scales of a snake, but his voice sounded as normal as mine!

"Um, my sister. I lost her after you came out and caused the commotion with the audience." I told him truthfully and he locked eyes with me for a moment, and then looked away, "Is there something on my face?" I asked and he smiled.

"No, your eyes are strange…We have similar ones, see?" He pointed to his own eyes and I could see his were also yellow, but they looked like snake eyes where the color covers the whole eye and the pupil's just a little slit.

"Kinda…well, the same color," I said truthfully and he nodded.

"Do you wear contacts?"

"Nope! These eyes are _all natural!" _I batted my eyelashes and he laughed and then stuck out his hand, "I'm Evra!"

I took it. It was rough and scaly, "Katrina Bennett."

"Nice to meet you Katrina," He said and then looked back up towards the crumbling ceiling of the theater, "I'll go see if I can find your sister." He walked off and I sat down on the stairs to see if I could find my sister. Finally, after about five minutes of waiting, she appeared from a side door. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where have you been?" I demanded, but she just gave me the finger and stalked off. Wow, someone was in a good mood. We walked out of the theater and back down the street. The midget was gone, obviously, and I flipped open my phone. It was about two in the morning! I gasped, covered my hand with my mouth and grabbed Larissa's arm. "We have to get home NOW!"

"What's the rush?" Larissa grumbled as I threw her into my old Volkswagen. It didn't take too long to get home. We live in a fairly nice neighborhood right outside town and fortunately, it's not too far from the theater. We pulled up to the driveway and were just sneaking in when…

"Where have you two been?"

My mother was a 5' 9" 175 pound woman. She was a wrestling champion in high school, if you could believe that, with short blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

"Uh, hi Mom," I began, but Larissa launched into her own tale about how I met this guy who offered to buy me a drink and I went off with him while Larissa waited in the car with nothing to do for three hours. And that story is the exact reason why I was now grounded until the end of my senior year. I sighed and stripped out of my jeans, tee shirt that had a picture of Kermit the Frog on it, and jacket. Not even bothering to put something on, I slipped into my bed and closed my eyes, not even bothering to change into some pajamas and of course, I drifted off to dreamland, and of course, I didn't notice the figure leaning against my open window.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the morning. I groaned, rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It was one fifteen in the afternoon. I sat up, hopped out of bed, grabbed a tee shirt, and walked to my bathroom. I flipped on the spigot for the water, went back out to my room, and grabbed my latest book I was reading. As I did this, something caught my eye. It was a jacket with a white piece of paper on the top. I picked it up and read it.

_I think you will find this is your sister's jacket that she left in my dressing room last night. To make up for what happened, I added some of my own touches I think she will find most interesting. _

_ Best regards, _

_ Larten Crepsley _

Now, I'm not saying that I didn't find it quite strange that my sister's jacket was in Mr. Crepsley's dressing room, but I really wanted to see this jacket! So, I decided to unfold it. What I saw blew my breath away. It was the same ripped up jean jacket, but the back held such an amazing pattern, that I could barely hold my excitement! On the back was a blood red spider spitting out the words "Cirque Du Freak!" It was totally awesome! I shrugged it on and I found that it obviously fit me perfectly! But then I remembered my bath and so abandoned the jacket. I slammed the door and yanked off the tee shirt, sinking in nose deep into hot bath water.

I opened my eyes when Larissa came barging into the bathroom. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY JACKET?" She screamed and I arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell were you doing in Mr. Crepsley's dressing room?" I asked, poison dripping off each syllable of my question. She glared at me and then chucked the jacket into the bathtub with me. "HEY! I asked you a simple question; you could do me the courtesy of answering it!" I snapped, fishing the now wet piece of fabric out of the bathtub. I put it on the floor and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself. Larissa continued to glare at me and I gave her an expression like, "What did I do to you?"

"You're so stupid, Katrina. He was trying to get me into his pants. He told me after the show that I was the real beauty he was trying to get the attention of, but you're just the attention whore who couldn't take your eyes off of him."

"You know what? I am so sick and tired of your bull shit you always try and shove down my throat! I mean, did you honestly feed Mom that damn LIE about me? And now I'M the one GROUNDED? There is no fairness in that, just shit and bricks."

"Life's shit and bricks, you stupid whore," There it was again. Apparently I was just a stupid whore that wanted to get into people's pants, "It's not fair and you know what? You're just there to take the blame."

"All right, that does it!" A guttural scream arose from my throat and I launched myself at my twin. She fell to the floor and we began clawing at each other's faces, bodies, arms, whatever we could get to. My nails ripped down the side of her face while hers tore down my arm. Blood was everywhere. Finally, the door barged open and my mother walked in, horrified at what she saw.

"What in the…" She began, throwing her hands up to her mouth. Larissa threw me against the toilet and my head connected with the porcelain bowl. She wasn't getting out of this one.

My vision went blurry. I could barely keep my head above the pounding waves of consciousness and the last thing I heard was my mother swearing and cussing us out and Larissa trying to explain that I had attacked her as the delicious tides of darkness engulfed my head and I was pulled under the flood of my subconscious mind.


	4. Forever

_PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST! _

_Hi all! Number four all ready to go! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because you guys know how much I love writing these! :D I hope you guys give me tons of reviews and tons of critique! And, I might be adding another OC into the swing of things...But I want to see your guy's OC's, not just mine, so if you think you have a cool OC for this story, send me a note and you might find that they might be fighting along with Darren, Kat, and Larten! (btw, this OC will be paired up with Darren...so, choose wisely, ladies and gents! :D)  
_

_Uh, let see...Five reviews should be enough this time! ;)  
_

_Do you guys think I could get seven new people to review this story? If not, people who have reviewed before, go ahead and review again if you wish, but there will be NO UPDATES UNTIL I GET 7 REVIEWS! _

_If you guys think I'm being harsh, well tough cookies, I am! But, anyway, to satisfy that Cirque Du Freak sweet tooth, here's an update! :D Enjoy!_

_1.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Crepsley, Darren Shan, etc., I'll leave that privilege to Mr. Darren Shan, BUT I do own The Bennett sisters!_

_2.) This will be a graphic story, so the rating will go quickly from T to M, for sensual behaviors, swearing, and gore...GORE GORE GORE! (Such a fun word to say!)_

_3.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna get better! Or just a little, "Keep up the good work," would be fine and dandy as well!_

_4.) This chapter has somewhat adult themes, and swearing out the wazoo, so parents might wanna cover their kids' eyes and ears! :3 But enough with that! ON WITH THE SHOW! _

_5.) Okay, this was a request by Twilightno1fan2009, but she wanted to get pictures of what the characters might look like, so here we go..._

_ Katrina Bennett-_

http: /celebrity-pics. movieeye. com/celebrity_pictures/Emma_Roberts_33246. jpg

_Larissa Bennett-_http: /www. geldik. org/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/gothic-hair. jpg

_Larten Crepsley (If this guy was older he would be PERFECT)_.-http: /www. donation4charity. org/blog/wp-content/uploads/nicholas-hoult. jpg

_Darren Shan-_.http: /www .freewebs. com/joshhutcherson4u/JoshHutcherson. jpg

_(take out the spaces, if you please.) _

* * *

I awoke with a bandage around my head and a splitting headache. I groaned and looked around the darkened room. I seemed to be in a hospital room with white walls, a white table and…well; everything was basically white on white. I sat up, making my head spin and almost vomited, but then was able to steady myself. The room was dark, it was obviously night time and I leaned back into the pillows. I wondered how long I was out. But just then, a voice that I had heard before filled the room.

"That's quite a nasty bump you got there," It was obviously a male voice; I could tell that much, but the person speaking was a whole other matter. I didn't want to move around too much, but I could talk.

"Who's there?" I asked my voice all groggy from sleeping. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the corner. I couldn't see his face, but I did indeed recognize his voice, "Why, if I may ask, are you here?"

"Just making sure that my jacket got delivered safely." He told me truthfully and I scoffed.

"Yeah, that jacket cost me my consciousness," I rolled my eyes and sat up a little straighter. His orange hair gleamed in the light that was coming from outside.

"And I deeply apologize for that," He bowed mockingly and I arched an eyebrow.

"No, but seriously, what are you really?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Didn't your sister tell you what I am?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"No, I guess she forgot to mention that little detail as she was slamming my head into the toilet seat," I said sarcastically and even in the dim light, my blood froze as I caught sight of his sharp canines. The word came out of my mouth before I could stop myself, "Vampire."

"And, now might I ask, Katrina, do you know what you are?" He asked me, walking over to the side of my bed. I was so scared! I thought he was going to bite me!

"A…human…girl?" I mused, unsure of how to answer this question. He slammed his hands down on the bed, making me jump.

"You are so very wrong, Katrina, may I call you Kat? Your name is so very long and I do tend to get so very lazy…"

"Uh, sure I guess," I shrugged my shoulders, but he continued talking.

"Oh how very, very different you are from other human beings," His eyes darted to mine and he held my gaze, "Have you ever seen another human being with gold eyes quite like yours, Kat?"

"I guess not, but then again, everyone seems to like my sister more," I smiled slightly and he sighed.

"Kat, you are a Dream Catcher."

"Wait, like those funny little things Native Americans use to catch bad dreams?" I asked, sitting up in my bed, "What does that mean about me?"

"Well first of all, your powers hail to and from the Dream World, so what that means is that you may bring things or take things into or from your dreams and other people's dreams."

"Cool, but what does that have to do with you coming back?" I asked and he sighed.

"There is a prophecy circulating around about two girls, twins actually, with powers that can rise or slash all of humanity. Your sister and you are those two girls."

"Oh no, no, no," I raised my hands up, "I think you have the wrong…"

"I DO NOT," He stated, leaning so close to me that his nose was almost touching mine, "make mistakes. I also do not have the intent on taking your sister on as an apprentice. If we take you two as far away from each other as you can possibly go, then we have a chance of splitting your connection."

"Connections?" I demanded, "What connections?"

He sighed and then began on his tale, "About 1500 years ago, a young man stumbled across a cave containing a prophecy. In the prophecy, it said that two girls, fraternal twins, actually, would have powers beyond the wildest dreams of all humanity. The tribe in which the boy came from began to beg for powers of the twins and the devil heard them. He told them if he gave them the powers, they would have to bring him the children so he could bring forth the apocalypse. There became a new part of the prophecy. The girls would bring about the apocalypse.

Now, these people often left the tribe, but continued to have this power. I met one in 1929 named Alyssa. She had the power of controlling dreams and manipulating the mind, but that was it. She left the tribe with her mother when she was six and retained the power better than anyone else in her tribe, surprisingly. She died not too long after our meeting," Crepsley sighed in remembrance, "And the search for the twins continued. On the other side of the playing field, vampires were watching the cult become stronger and stronger and so, there began a race to find the siblings. Fortunately, I was able to stumble on some very interesting news of a set of twins that could control minds. You are your sister were that set of twins."

"How did you know?" I asked. I had never known of these powers, but now that I knew about them, I was curious.

"I met you in a dream once," He told me and my eyes widened. How did he know we had met before? I had never seen the man…er…vampire before tonight. His voice broke my thoughts. Was it my imagination or did he have a touch of Irish enlaced in his words? "You don't remember, do you?"

"Uh, no," I said truthfully and he chuckled slightly. Was it my imagination or did he smile slightly?

"There are some details of dreams that are made to be forgotten, obviously that dream was one of them," He stood up and stretched. I could hear his bones snapping and then he looked at me, "You do realize that the cult is going to come after you."

"Wait, you never said that they were going to come after me," I said, narrowing my eyes. Would my family be safe? Well, they could take Larissa, for all I cared, but my pug, Poochie…

"They will be coming after you," Mr. Crepsley assured me as he picked a bug off the wall and ripped its head off.

"Hey! What did you do that for? It was just a little bug!" I snapped and he smirked at me.

"Show you how much you know about nano technology," He said and held the dead bug in the palm of his hand. Indeed, it was a little bug with a radio for a head! I gasped and he threw it in the trash bin. "They do know you're here and they know who you are. The only way to keep you safe is if you become my assistant."

"Whoa, wait, BACK UP THERE," I said, throwing my hands up in the air, "What do you mean, your assistant?"

"I mean that you will become a half vampire. You will still be able to walk around in the sunlight and have some of the powers that a full vampire does, but you will basically do my bidding while we are on the road, including finding food if it is scarce, finding places to stay, doing chores for me, etcetera. In return, I keep you safe and I teach you the ways of the vampire."

"What about my family?" I demanded, "I can't just up and leave them!"

"No biggie," Crepsley said, picking up an apple that was sitting by my bed. "We just have to kill you."

"JUST HAVE TO WHAT?" I yelped and he shoved his hand over my mouth. It smelled like dirt! I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but the more I did, the tighter he held me.

"Shut up before you wake the whole hospital up!" He snapped in my ear. I stopped wriggling and he let me go. "Now, let me explain. I am first going to change you in order to kill you. So, give me your hand."

Reluctantly, I held out my left hand and he brought it up to his lips. I felt his canine push against my index finger and I gasped. He sipped some of my blood and after a few seconds swallowed.

"Honestly," He said, "I thought your blood would be different than the average Joe."

"Hey," I said, scowling, "No need to insult my blood, pal."

"Okay, now, here comes the real pain," He took his fingernails and drove them into my fingertips! I whimpered in pain as he let go of my hand and I watched the blood seep down my fingers. He did the same thing to himself and then took my hand and pressed them together, wound to wound. At first nothing happened, but then a sharp pain shot up my arm and I knew that his blood was pouring into me. I gasped and held my cries in and I could tell that Crepsley was in pain too. Finally, after a few moments, he brought his hand away and took mine. Lifting my fingers to his mouth, he ran his rough tongue over the wounds and then his own.

"Vampire saliva has healing properties," He explained and I nodded. He then handed me a bottle. "Drink up, you'll need it," He said and I quickly downed the nasty tasting vile liquid. As soon as I had drunk it, a numb feeling filled my belly. "I'm…feeling…numb…" I said, my words become far and few in between.

"Don't worry," He reassured me. He slipped one hand behind my back and held one of my wrists, "This won't hurt a bit."

I heard a wet_ SCHLICK _and with my final gasp of air, gasped as I saw bright crimson flowing from my wrists and onto the bed, pooling up around me.

"What…the…" Were my final words before the potion took its toll and my eyes closed and I slipped into darkness once again.


	5. Welcome Home

I could hear movement around me. The shuffling of a nurse as she moved around my room. She called out a greeting to me and pulled back the curtains. The second the light touched my cut wrists she screamed for somebody to help her. I heard some doctors and nurses scuffling around and after a few moments, I heard the doctor announce the verdict. I was officially dead. I heard someone talking to someone on a phone the sounds of someone crying. Another door opened and someone screamed, "Katrina, baby, wake up! This isn't funny!" It was my mother.

"I always knew she was gonna go that way," My sister's grim voice was heard and I heard my mother smack her across the face. Way to go, Mom!

"This isn't funny! If you didn't make her life miserable, and I know you did, she would have never done this!" She yelled and broke down sobbing. My sister was just silent. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they ushered my mom and sister out of the room. I heard the undertaker come in and make a 'tsk-tsk' noise.

"Shame she had to go and take her own life, poor thing," He said and caressed my cheek with his rough, meaty hand. "Certainly is a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"Well, she was at least," One of the nurses said and I felt something moving in and out of my wrists. They were obviously sewing up my 'suicide.' The nurse told the undertaker that she would dress me and he left the room, leaving the lady by my side. "You were really pretty, Kat, why did you have to go and kill yourself?"

I wanted to scream at her that I was still alive, but that probably wouldn't have made Crepsley very happy. She quickly pulled off my bloodstained hospital gown and buttoned me up in something itchy and…Wait a second, I could feel the itchy material! Did that mean that I was coming back? Oh crap, Crepsley would have my head on a silver platter!

The nurse was singing as she put a necklace around my gullet and sighed. "Well, I think you're ready."

Words were said, my mother spoke of how sweet and kind I was. My sister didn't speak at all, the bitch. Finally, they lowered the coffin into the ground and I heard the sounds of dirt being thrown into the hole. They rained down upon the casket like comets, but slowly, they got farther and farther away until all I could hear was the faint sounds of them patting the dirt flat. I could slowly begin to feel the pins and needles in my hands and arms and I felt really dizzy. I was thankful to be lying down. Slowly, my hands unclenched and then the rest of my body began to feel again. And boy did my wrists hurt! I groaned slightly and suddenly, with my new supersonic hearing, I heard someone digging right above my coffin! Gosh, what a headache I had. Finally, I heard someone tapping on my coffin and I looked up at the stars. I heard a wet ripping noise and the person in the dark squatted down and lifted my head to their wrist. Warm, metallic tasting fluid dripped down onto my lips and I realized it was blood. I whimpered and shook my head, but the person pried my mouth open and made me clamp my mouth onto the wound. I felt like I wanted to vomit, but soon, I felt like I needed the blood. I drank some then brought my hand up to the wrist and held it in place. Finally the figure pried his arm out of my teeth and I could hear his ragged breathing.

"Wow…I feel so much better…" I mumbled and sat up. Mr. Crepsley ran his tongue over his wrist and then over both my tingling cuts. I blushed slightly and he helped me out of the coffin.

"Here, I brought you some clothes," he threw some stuff at me and then motioned towards a tree, "Go change quickly, there are people who are following us and I don't know their intentions. If anything, I would imagine that the cult has followed me and has found out that I changed you." He looked at me, still clutching the clothes. "What are you waiting for? Go change!"

I scurried off behind a tree and quickly slipped out of the itchy funeral dress. Then I slipped into the clothes that Crepsley had given to me. They were so comfortable it felt like I had been wearing them my whole life! There was a pair of deep purple skinny jeans and a black V-neck shirt with the inscription 'Sweet Dreams' in blood red ink across my boobs. The jacket was also black and dusted my hips as I walked. It seemed to be leather, but I wasn't sure. The shoes were black boots that reached my calves and had buckles on them to make them tighter or looser. I made them as tight as they could go to show off my soccer calves. I then tied my curly auburn hair up in a loose pony, letting some strands fall on their own. I came out from behind the tree to see Crepsley and Darren filling up the grave! When Darren saw me, he got out of the hole and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Darren Shan," He said, holding out his hand. I noticed his fingernails were extremely long and pointed and I couldn't help but grimace.

"Have you ever heard of nail clippers?" I asked without meaning to. He smirked and pulled his hand back.

"Look at your hand," I did so and yelped in surprise! I too had obscenely long nails!

"What in the world…" I began, but Darren laughed.

"It comes with the package deal," He explained. I groaned and then he looked at my clothes, "You almost look normal."

I looked at him. "What do you mean normal?"

"When I came out of the ground, Larten didn't have any clothes for me to wear, so I paraded around in my funeral clothes for about three months."

I wrinkled my nose. I wasn't a girly girl, but going around for three months in the same suit? Disguising! "Wait, who's Larten?"

Darren nodded to the man who was now filling up my 'grave.' "You didn't really think his full name was Mr. Crepsley, now did you?"

Truth of the matter was, I didn't really care what his first name was. I just thought it was going to be Mr. Crepsley from here until the end of time when somebody drove a stake into my heart. That sparked another question.

"Do we live forever?"

Darren laughed. "Of course not! We age, just not as fast as normal vampires. See, for every year, vampires age ten years, we age five."

"That makes sense," I said slowly and he laughed and smiled. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder and I gasped. Mr. Crepsley was behind me and ready to go.

"Are you kids ready because it's almost morning and I have to…"He stopped and sniffed the air, "We've got company."

True to his word, that was just about the time the fog started to roll in. Shadows began to appear and the air got cold. I could hear whispering coming from the trees and the mist.

_"The child…" _

_ "She is here…" _

_ "But where is the other one?" _

_ "She must be around…" _

_ "Somewhere…" _

"Larten Crepsley, I see we meet again," A young guy emerged from the fog. He had my eyes! They were the color of molten gold, but unlike mine, were flecked with red. He was also really handsome, with deep black hair tied back into a low pony, high cheek bones, and pallor skin. His clothes consisted of a Victorian looking suit and…Converse? It totally clashes with his badass 1800's look.

"Angelo Lauder, it's been too long," Crepsley said coldly as other people emerged out of the fog. Each one wore different clothes. Some men wore normal clothes while one guy wore a loincloth! Even the women looked different. They wore all the way from my sort of clothes to fancy dresses from times I didn't even know about! "Still looking for the twins of legend?"

"Indeed," His eyes flitted to me. "Apparently, I didn't have to look too far," Suddenly, against my will, I began walking over to him. He grasped my arm and pulled me into his clutches. I gasped! I didn't have control over my body! "You're so very, very weak, Katrina. Almost like a normal human. It's so pathetic. Now tell me where your darling sister is and we can all go home." He buried his nose deep into my ponytail and inhaled. "Ah, you smell like the Dreams…But wait…" He smelled some more than threw me against a grave. It hurt. A lot.

"You have been tainted," He snarled and looked at Mr. Crepsley, "YOU have tainted her with your filthy vampire blood!"

"Guilty as charged," He said, smirking and giving Angelo a mock bow. The man scowled and then snapped his fingers. Darren was helping me up and my head was swimming. Obviously one did not get a rock hard head when they are changed into a half vamp. I rubbed the spot where I had gotten hit and then watched the scene that played out in front of me. Even I knew with my limited military knowledge that three people couldn't take on the masses that were pouring out of the fog. Even then, who knew what kind of powers these people possessed? Maybe they were worse than that Angelo guy! I suppressed a shiver as Angelo held out his hand to me. It looked like it was made out of fine china or bone and I didn't want to touch it!

"Come with us, Katrina," He purred, and as I started to take his hand, Crepsley pulled me back.

"Kat, use your powers, you can overcome his mind bending! You are stronger than him," He said sternly as I tried to pull away. Suddenly, I was searching my brain, looking for the place that Angelo had his hold on. Slowly, one by one, the mind benders loosened from my will and faded into nothingness. Angelo snarled and motioned for a woman to come and stand by him. Another set of mind benders were wrapped around my mind. Then another, and another and even one more! I screamed against Crepsley's grip, which could have broken bones in any normal human. I wanted this pain to end!

_"Come with us, little Dream Catcher,"_ Angelo's voice echoed throughout my mind and beyond the pain and tears, I heard myself shouting curses and bouts of 'NO!'

_"I will not come…with…YOU!" _I screamed in my mind, but the sheer number of benders on my mind was too much. I broke down and started sobbing. I felt a hand around my waist and then an arm and someone was carrying me bridal style. Now we were running. I clung to the figure's coat and sobbed. The mind benders gradually faded and I fell into a state of shock. I didn't care whose I was; I just never wanted to feel that pain again.

"Kat, wake up, we're here," I heard a voice in my ear and I opened one eye. I wondered where here was. Mr. Crepsley put me on the grass and I stood up shakily. My clothes were in shreds from some unknown battle, and my legs almost instantly gave out from underneath me. Darren caught me and I smiled weakly in thanks.

"Where are we?" I murmured and Crepsley looked on towards the distance.

"We," He stated, "are at the Cirque Du Freak."


	6. Dream a Dream

_Hi all! And welcome to chapter six of Cirque Du Freak: The Dream Catcher! Thank you sooooo much for holding on for this long into Katrina's story! ^^ And I want to give a HUGE shoutout to all my reviewers! You guys make my world go 'round! Unfortunately, I'm taking off this afternoon and will be gone for awhile, so I won't be able to update anything while I'm gone, sorry. ^^; _

_Anywhoo, as most you guys know, I had a bit of a contest for the OC that would team up with Kat, Crepsley and Darren and I finally came to one OC that was daring enough for my story and had the strangest powers that I would have NEVER thought of! Give it up for...Twilightno1fan2009's OC, Alex! ^^ Congratulations! She will be in the rest of the Cirque Du Freak story. _

_And as of this chapter, I will be opening up a Q&A part of the reviews where you can ask questions to ANYTHING about this story from how many chapters is it gonna be to what is Katrina's favorite color? ASK AWAY! _

_1.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Crepsley, Darren Shan, etc., I'll leave that privilege to Mr. Darren Shan, BUT I do own The Bennett sisters!_

_2.) This will be a graphic story, so the rating will go quickly from T to M, for sensual behaviors, swearing, and gore...GORE GORE GORE! (Such a fun word to say!)_

_3.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna get better! Or just a little, "Keep up the good work," would be fine and dandy as well!_

_4.) Twilightno1fan2009 owns Miss Alexandria. _

_

* * *

_

The whole world spun suddenly and I dry heaved. I heard Darren try and help me, but Crepsley held him back.

"Don't," He said quietly, "Help her. If she is to become a vampire's assistant, then she can't be hurling every time we flit."

"What the frick is…" I coughed again, "Flitting?"

"That's how vampires get around so fast, my dear," He smiled and clapped me on the back, causing me to cough more. I glared at Darren who, in turn, just shrugged and followed Crepsley back into camp. I followed closely behind but as soon as we got into camp, my head started to hurt again. Suddenly, I collapsed and started heaving again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Crepsley's worry tinged voice.

"That's not usual," He muttered grimly as my body began to shut down. I rolled to the ground and started screaming because an agonizing feeling had spread throughout my body. Crepsley picked me up and he and Darren started running around, waking people up.

"SOMEBODY HELP HER!" Darren yelled over my screaming and I was passed from arms to arms until I heard a comforting voice, but I couldn't hear what it was saying because for the second time in a week, I was happy to fall into the darkness of my mind.

* * *

_My dream was full of fog, like they usually are. Dreams have never been uncommon for me. Strange thing is, no matter how long a dream may seem, it's only 5 to 20 minutes long. I stumbled over something and cried out. My dreams always have people in them. Sometimes, I knew the people, but most the time I didn't. But at this very moment, I saw a little kid, about six or seven, stumbling through the fog. He had white blonde hair, a long face, and big eyes. But, when I saw his eyes, I gasped! They were a pure gold color!_

_He sniffled and looked at me. _

_ "Can you help me?" He whimpered and I knelt down to his height. _

_ "What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked and he looked at me with his beautiful eyes. _

_ "My knee hurts. I fell and skinned it up," he whispered and I looked at his knee. Indeed, his knee was bleeding profusely from the wound. I quickly ripped off a piece of the dress…wait a second, dress? I would have to investigate later…and wrapped it around his knee. He sniffled once more and then smiled weakly at me. _

_ "Thank you, Miss," He said and reached up and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at the little boy and then stood up. I then helped him up and he smiled at my dress. "I like your dress." _

_ "Well, it's certainly not what I would usually wear," I said, laughing slightly, in spite of myself. The dress was a color to match the fog, almost a periwinkle blue with straps that were falling off my shoulders, with an intricate pattern flowing over my breasts and stomach. _

_ "You are very pretty, Katrina," The little boy cocked his head and I smiled a little wider. It wasn't everyday that someone called me pretty, even if it was a child. Suddenly, he jerked his head to the side. "They're here," He whispered and I looked around the fog. _

_ "There's nobody here except for us," I explained calmly, but the little boy had already grabbed my hand. We began running through the fog, but as we ran, I could see that there was terrain under us. And scattered here and there were rocks and dead trees, reaching towards us like skeletal hands. We hurried along until a giant building jutted out of the fog. I gasped and looked up. I had seen this building before in my dreams. As frightening as this was, I knew that I would be safe. The boy let go of my hand and dashed up the stairs, as if his knee hadn't been hurt at all! _

_ "Come on! They're gonna get us!" He urgently cried and raced up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs and he slammed the door behind us. "Come on! Miss Raven wants to talk to you!" He grabbed my hand once more and we began to run through the corridors. Finally, we reached the top of the tower and he led me over to a door. "She's in here; she really wants to see you!" _

_ He knocked on the door and a woman's voice was heard from within. He opened the door and we walked into a barren room with one lone figure standing by the window. _

_ "Judging by the crowd of Dreamers that we have gathered, I am going to say that one of my Dream Catchers is here," The female turned around and smiled at me and my heart almost stopped beating. She had long white hair with kindly eyes that weren't gold, but brown, like Lissy's! "Hello, Katrina, I've waited for you for a long, long time." _

_ "Who are you?" I asked quietly and she came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. _

_ "That is a good question," She answered, "And one that I can actually answer. My name is Mari, and I am the goddess of dreams."_

_ "So, you control the dreams?" I asked. _

_ "I do indeed, but I am neither a good force nor an evil one. I just keep the dreams in balance." She told me truthfully and I nodded slowly, "You know how there are two sides to everything?" _

_ "Yeah, like Yin and Yang, good and evil," I told her and she nodded. _

_ "Well, you and your sister and the two sides of the dream world, you, my dear, are the good dreams, while your sister, on the other hand, is bad dreams. When the two come together, they create Peace and Balance. But, the people who want you want to take away one to throw the dream worlds into chaos."_

_ "But they want both me and my sister! They could do away with one of us so easily!" I exclaimed and she chuckled. _

_ "Because they need both you and your sister alive until they open up the veil between our world and the dream world to bring forth the dream demons that lurk within the dark dreams. When they kill you, they cancel out the good and bring forth the evil spirits of your sister's powers. You have powers too, buried deep within your subconscious brain," She explained and I cocked my head. _

_ "How do you activate the powers?" I asked and she put a hand on the boy's head. _

_ "See these golden eyes?" She asked and I nodded, "Well, you have them too. They are a sign of the Dreamers. Your sister does not have them because she hasn't been able to begin her dreaming process. She will get them in time," She answered before I could open my mouth and ask._

_ "So…" I brought the conversation back to its original point, "Do you know Larten Crepsley?" _

_ She smiled fondly and her eyes warmed. "I do know him. He is a good friend of mine and a frequent visitor to the realm of your sister." _

_ "You mean he has bad dreams?" I asked and she nodded. _

_ "Indeed." She murmured and touched my shoulder with her hand, "We haven't got much time, I must tell you this," She looked me in the eyes and spoke inside my mind, 'My name is Mari, Goddess of Dreams and you, my dear, are my hope. The young boy who found the paintings inside the walls was never supposed to find them. Your destiny was place into motion as soon as he found them as was your sister's.' _

_ "But can't you stop it by taking away our powers?" I asked and she chuckled. _

_ 'I wish it was that simple. But I cannot take your powers unless I was to kill you or your sister. But then, there would be a balance problem and nobody wants that now do they?' _

_ "They wouldn't, I guess," I pondered out loud and the whispers filled the room again. She looked around and then looked back and me and the young boy. _

_ "I will explain more as time goes by," She promised and touched my head. I gasped because her touch was ice cold! "I awake in you, Katrina Louise Bennett, the powers of the Dream Catcher!" She murmured and the dream shattered like a glass mirror. _

_

* * *

_

I sat up with a gasp. It was morning and I whipped my head around, popping it in the process. I could hear someone humming, but I had no clue whom it was. Suddenly, the humming stopped and a door was heard closing. It sounded like a fridge or a cupboard or something like that and a girl around sixteen or fifteen popped her head from around the corner. She had pretty grey eyes with pale skin and straight russet hair, a bit lighter than my color. She was carrying a tray with a steaming tea kettle and two cups on it and she grinned when she saw I was awake.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," She said and set the tray down. She sat down by my feet and looked into my eyes.

"Good morning to you to," I said with uncertainty.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep? It sounded like a nightmare or something. Want some tea? I brewed it especially for you, Kat."

I took a cup and she poured a little of the liquid inside my mug. It smelled like something with cinnamon or apple, but had the aftertaste of mint! "How did you do that?" I demanded and she smiled at me.

"Cirque secret," She put her fingers over her lips in a shushing motion and then cocked her head, "Are you really going to cause the apocalypse?"

"At this point, I'm not totally sure," I said truthfully, "I just had a dream that apparently the guy who found the artwork in the cave was never supposed to find it and my destiny was altered by mistake."

"Really interesting," She murmured then stuck out her hand, "Where are my manners? My name is Alexandria, or Alex for short."

"Awesome name," I sipped my tea and savored the flavorings, "I've always hated the name Katrina."

She arched an eyebrow and her smile changed from that of friendliness to one of I-don't-believe-you-at-all, "But Katrina's an awesome name! Trust me with a nickname like Kat, you can't go wrong!"

"True," I thought to myself, "My twin's name is where my mother got creative."

"What's your twin's name?"

"Larissa Genevieve Bennett." I stated and she fell over and started laughing.

"What a stupid name!" She howled and wiped the tears away from her eyes, "So you and your twin are gonna cause the apocalypse?"

"Well," I began, "I'm still not totally clear on that myself."

Alex sat up and looked at me again, "Can you try? I would really like to hear about this whole apocalypse thingy."

"All right," I said, "But don't expect me to try and get the whole thing straight. Apparently, some million years ago, a goddess by the name of Mari, who is the goddess of dreams and hopes, told me that dreams have a good side and a bad side. I am the good side while my sister is the bad side; we are what you call, Dream Catchers. Well, anyway, the people of the boy's village wanted the powers of the dream catchers for themselves and so the Devil made a deal with them. They would bring him the Yin and Yang and that would open up the world of Dreams. Then they would kill the good Dream Catcher and let the demons loose."

"That means you would die, right?" She asked and I nodded. I hated to think about it but she was totally right.

"That's about it," I told her, "That's the whole story."

"I see," Alex mused and then snapped her head back up, "Crepsley asked me if I could take you to see Madame Trelawny, the fortune teller."


	7. Destinies

_Wow! We're already on chapter 7 of Cirque Du Freak: The Dream Catcher! I can't believe how far I've gotten in this! This is by far, one of my most popular stories and I am so glad that people are enjoying it! Unfortunately for us, the seventh chapter marks the exact half of the story! Ah! After The Dream Catcher, there will be a story with someone's child...I'm not saying whom yet, but that's what I'm planning. What do you think of her powers? And oh, by the way, just a few little things...Darren looks to be about 19 while Crepsley is in his early thirties Evra is in his mid to late forties. Kat is 18 as is Larissa. Oh and what has happened to her twin? No need to fear, she's still around. The next chapter focuses on her...It's going to a BLAST to write! Ahhhh! I'm already started on it! Well, maybe if I'm lucky, it'll be out tomorrow, lol. :) Look at me rambling! I'll let you guys finish the story! Toodles! _

_Love and kisses!_

_Hannah_

_1.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Crepsley, Darren Shan, etc., I'll leave that privilege to Mr. Darren Shan, BUT I do own The Bennett sisters!_

_2.) This will be a graphic story, so the rating will go quickly from T to M, for sensual behaviors, swearing, and gore...GORE GORE GORE! (Such a fun word to say!)_

_3.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna get better! Or just a little, "Keep up the good work," would be fine and dandy as well!_

_5.) Okay, this was a request by Twilightno1fan2009, but she wanted to get pictures of what the characters might look like, so here we go..._

_ Katrina Bennett-_

http: /celebrity-pics. movieeye. com/celebrity_pictures/Emma_Roberts_33246. jpg

_Larissa Bennett-_http: /www. geldik. org/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/gothic-hair. jpg

_Larten Crepsley (If this guy was older he would be PERFECT)_.-http: /www. donation4charity. org/blog/wp-content/uploads/nicholas-hoult. jpg

_Darren Shan-_.http: /www .freewebs. com/joshhutcherson4u/JoshHutcherson. jpg

_(take out the spaces, if you please.) _

_Btw, Twilightfanno12009 owns Alex. So, thanks again my dear! ^^ _

_

* * *

_

Madame Ruska's tent was a mystical green thing with dimly lit lights, strong incents, and beads everywhere. I had always been clumsy with a sensitive nose, and glass things freaked me out, so you could probably guess how well I took to Madame Ruska's tent.

"Hello? Madame, are you home?" Alex called into the darkness and a little light glowed in the back of the tent and a mystical voice was heard.

"Hello, Alexandria and Katrina, welcome to my Room of Knowledge." The light got brighter and now I could see the woman clearly. She was very pretty with cascades of oil black ringlets, blue cat-like eyes, and ruby red lips.

"Good morning, Madame Ruska," Alex said, bowing slightly. I followed her lead and the woman smiled.

"So, you have brought me the Dream Catcher, have you now?" She asked in her quiet, mysterious voice. Alex nodded, "You have done well, my dear, now, but I must ask you to leave us now."

"But can't I stay and watch?" She whined but the fortune teller merely smiled and shook her head. Alex's shoulders slumped and she walked out of the tent, muttering things under her breath that couldn't have been very nice. Now Madame Ruska turned back to me.

"You do know why you are here, don't you?" She asked in her mysterious voice. I shook my head, causing my hair to pop out of its ponytail and poof out around me. Curse you, humidity!

"You are here to tap into your powers and I am the only one who can help you." She said, flicking a tarot card back and forth across the table, "I have the power to see into people's futures because my great grandmother was a Dreamer as well. The power has passed down to my grandmother, my mother, then to me. I can touch a person and know when they will die. I tried to get a job at a normal carnival, but after the first 12 people came to me and I told them their deaths and they came true, I lost my job and had to get a job at the Cirque."

She sighed and tapped her blood red nails against the table, "I just hang around here at the Cirque, and just come out when they need me," She motioned for me to sit down, "Would you like to know your future or just begin learning about your powers?"

I was really curious about my future, so I nodded and she took my hand and closed her eyes. "Mmmm…You will live a tremendously long life, but you will brush with death more than once in your extensive life." She opened her eyes and looked at me seriously, "You have already met your soul mate. You and he will defy all laws and marry but before this…" She closed her eyes again and turned her head away, "I can't tell you anymore. It's against my own personal rules." She placed a hand over her chest and sighed. "You have a difficult life ahead of you, but the final result will be one of happiness and joy."

I wanted her to continue! I wanted her to continue so bad! I wanted to know who my soul mate was and why my journey would be so hard! I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

"I want to know more. Please, tell me more, Madame Ruska!" I whimpered, but she took her hand away and then pulled out another tarot card and began flicking it from side to side.

"I cannot, so please stop asking," She murmured and then looked at me again. There was something almost demonic in her eyes, but I couldn't place it. She then looked across the table and glared at me, "We have to begin your training today!"

"Uh, okay," I said and we walked outside into the afternoon light. I now saw the Cirque properly for the first time. It was a strange array of tents, trailers, and other mismatched items. It was kinda scary, I'm not gonna lie. We walked out into the field and plopped down.

"So…now what do we do?" I asked and she cocked her head. I could now see what she was wearing. She was wearing a lot of silver jewelry and had an ivory clip in her hair. Her dress was a long light blue peasant dress to match her eyes and silver ballet flats. All in all, she looked like a young woman ready for college, not a future reading mystical woman.

"We tap into your powers," She explained and took my hand. I felt a surge go though my body and I began to get flashes of memories that weren't mine. I closed my eyes at the surge of pain and in my head I heard Ruska's voice in my head.

_'Don't let me get in, let your powers come to you and guide your mind." _ I dug deep into my mind and thrust everything that I had at the intruder. I wrapped my own mind around someone else's consciousness and I grinned and pushed with all my might. I felt Ruska's hand leave my own and she went flying! I opened my eyes and saw her sailing through the grass. I stood up quickly and ran to help her.

"Madame, are you alright?" I cried, helping her up. She sat up and grinned.

"I'm awesome. You tapped into your powers," She told me and I smiled back.

"It felt…good….somehow natural," I murmured and then she stood up.

"That was easy stuff. You're going to have to get used to the hard stuff!" She raised her hands. "And most Dreamers won't be touching you when they attack. That was for you to get the real experience. Are you ready to tap into your powers and find your destiny?"

I struck my best battle pose, "I am so ready," I smirked and I now knew who I was. I was Katrina Bennett, Dream Catcher.

* * *

"Okay, well, first of all, as you learned before, you're powers can not only happen in your mind, but outside your body as well. As you fight the battle in your mind, the battle also continues outside your body. Does this make sense?"

I nodded quickly. It made perfect sense! Well, somewhat.

"Now, are you ready to fight?" She asked and I smiled.

"Bring it, sister." I smirked and I felt her mind curling around my own.

"You must fight back," She snarled and I forced myself to keep control over my mind. As I did this, my hands felt warm and tingly. I couldn't look down, but I knew what I had to do. I began to throw whatever was in my hands at Ruska. I was amazed to see balls of light blue light fly out of my hands and fly out at Ruska. She ducked out of the way and they faded out.

She also had something in her hands. She threw this at me and I ducked out of way just in time or two more of her light green balls would have hit me in the face! They too faded out I rolled out of the way. She hit the ground with a tremendous force and the light green stuff flew at me in a wall. I took a deep breath and did something that I never thought was possible. I JUMPED OVER THE PROGRESSING WALL! As I jumped down, I roundhouse kicked the stuff off my toes, but Ruska slashed through them with her own green energy stuff. My eyes widened and she smirked. She wrapped around my mind and I screamed in pure agony. I fell to the ground, clutching my head and she let go. I fell to the ground and whimpered.

"Come on, get up Kat," She helped me sit up and she looked at me. "You did well for a first timer. But you're just scratching the iceberg of your powers. You have so many more powers than they do and I am going to help you to the best of my ability to find them."

"Thank you, Ruska," I muttered and we stood up and made our way back to the Cirque. By this time, it was getting dark and cooler. The sun was sitting on the horizon as we got sat around the campfire with Mr. Crepsley, Darren, Alex, Evra and a few other performers. I even recognized a few from the first time I went to the Cirque!

"Did you learn a lot Kat?" Alex asked, her big gray eyes sparkling in the light of the campfire.

"I did," I told her, "it was very fun, but really hard! I have a really long time until I'm taking on any real Dreamers!" I chuckled and smiled at Ruska. She smiled back and Mr. Crepsley looked at her.

"Is there something wrong, Tasha?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, "You seem quieter than usual."

She gave him a half-hearted smile and then looked back at her food. "I am a psychic, we are born quieter than most. I'm just thinking Larten, nothing more."

"Well it's a good thing you learned a lot today because tomorrow, we're working all day!" Darren stabbed a potato and shoved it into his mouth. I wrinkled my nose at his gross manners, but Alex laughed slightly and turned her eyes away from Darren's big blue ones that were looking at her. Even though he looked to be about eighteen, I knew he was much older. I saw her blush deeply as he eyed her and then turned back to his food.

I smiled slightly and picked at my food. I knew that they liked each other. I could feel…wait…I COULD FEEL THEIR MIND WAVES? WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME? And from these, I could tell that they were both feeling the same way. I could play the ultimate matchmaker here; something that I was quite good at indeed.

"So, Alex, you never told me what you do here at the Cirque," I mused and she put down her fork.

"Well, you see Kat, I can coat my body in a pure substance if I touch it," She explained and held up her necklace. I saw she had six beads on it. "See, this is wood, metal, gold, glass, plastic and a random one I picked up a few weeks ago," She explained and touched the gold one. Instantly, her body took on a golden sheen that glittered like beetle wings in the light of the fire. Her sheen lips smiled and laughed and I found myself grinning back at her. "This is my power."

"It's amazing," I whispered and she looked at Darren who was also looking. He quickly averted his eyes away from her golden coated ones and she looked back at me and let go of the bead. Her body quickly faded back to her normal ways and she looked down at the flickering flames.

Mr. Crepsley stood up quickly and stretched. I could hear the bones in his back popping and he looked at me.

"Kat, you will bunk with Alex." He said and walked into his own tent.

"Well good night to you too, Mr. Grumpy Pants," I rolled my eyes and Alex giggled into her hand. I really liked her! She was a lot like my best friend Grace, giggly but levelheaded.

"Mr. Crepsley just woke up," Alex said suddenly and I looked at her.

"Oh yeah, because he's a vampire," I said and she nodded.

"So did Darren," She sighed and took my hand. Darren had gotten up to and was now brushing his teeth. Obviously he had some business with Crepsley. I didn't get invited along, obviously. I wanted sleep! "Come on, let's go to bed. In the next few days, you'll find your sleeping patterns and learn how vampires work." We walked into her surprisingly roomy tent and she threw me a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. "We'll find you some clothes in the morning."

"Okay, thank you," I said, slipping into the tee shirt. It was big and baggy, just the way I liked them! Alex pulled out some bedding from a trunk by her cot and tossed them to the cot next to hers.

"That's where you'll sleep." She crawled underneath her purple comforter. She watched me as I crawled in and I smiled at her.

"You like Darren, don't you?" I smirked and she blushed again. She whipped her head around and she put her finger over her mouth.

"Shhh! It's top secret!" She hissed then cocked her head, "How did you figure it out?"

"Well, it doesn't take a super genius to figure out that you both like each other. It just takes a little," I tapped the side of my head and grinned, "Brain power!"

* * *

Larten burst into Ruska's tent and she looked up from her meditation. She saw him and her cat-like eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Larten? Most of us aren't night crawlers like you and your assistant!" She hissed and he glared right back.

"Why were you so quiet today?" He demanded, "Ever since you got back from helping Kat you were quieter than I've ever seen you!"

"Do you really want to know, Larten? I saw something in her future that scared me quite a bit! And you know what? It had something to do with YOU!"

Crepsley pulled back, "To do with…" He could barely finish the sentence, "ME?"

"Yes," She stood up and looked away from the man, "If I told you, you must promise me that you will not tell her and YOU WILL NOT tell anyone else. I could lose my life if you tell ANYONE!"

"Yes, anything," He said, waving his hand as if waving away an annoying fly, "Just tell me what you saw in her future!"

Ruska nodded to her seat, "Take a seat, Larten, this will be shocking, let me tell you this." He did so and she stood in front of him.

"What is it? Will she kill me? Will she fall to the Dreamers? The Vampaneze? Tell me now woman!" He was up on his feet again, yelling his head off. Ruska rubbed her temple and glared at the vampire.

"Shut up and I'll tell you," She snapped and he quieted down and sat. "She will fall yes, but not in the way you are thinking of. In her future, I saw that dawn was approaching and under a large weeping willow tree, there was a procession happening. Kat was wearing a long white gown and she looked absolutely stunning."

"Who was she marrying?" Crepsley demanded, "Darren? Evra? Tell me before I explode!"

Ruska sighed and looked into Larten's eyes. "It was neither Darren nor Evra standing under that weeping willow. The man standing underneath the leaves in the dawn light was…you."


	8. Sweet Dreams

Um, hi everyone! Super-chunky-monkey here with an update! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was out of the country for a few weeks and didn't have access to a compy.

As you all know, summer is quickly sliding through our fingers and as you know, I started this at the beginning of the summer, I want to end it at the end. That's right! I want to have this story completed by the time school starts up again! So, I might be cutting a few chapters out, making them longer, or doing other things to accomplish my goal.

BUT, in December, there WILL BE A SEQUEL! That's right! A second Dream Catcher is coming up so that's something to look forward too!

Anyway, normal stuff. No warnings in this chapter, but the next few chapters will be GRAPHIC! You have been warned.

So, I'm gonna say around four or five more chapters after this one and we're done! Thanks for tuning in! :)

1.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Crepsley, Darren Shan, etc., I'll leave that privilege to Mr. Darren Shan, BUT I do own The Bennett sisters!

2.) This will be a graphic story, so the rating will go quickly from T to M, for sensual behaviors, swearing, and gore...GORE GORE GORE! (Such a fun word to say!)

3.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna get better! Or just a little, "Keep up the good work," would be fine and dandy as well!

4.) Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I believe its time for...CIRQUE DU FREAK: The Dream Catcher

Please enjoy! I write these all for you! :D

* * *

I awoke soon after I fell asleep. I felt restless, like this was my time to be up. I sat up, stretched, and then looked around me. It was dark, but my eyes felt…sharper, for some reason. I looked around the tent and saw that Alex was still sleeping. I grinned slightly and then stood up and stretched. I finally found my discarded clothes, threw them back on, and walked into the moon light.

It's a proven fact that when you are alone, the moon seems larger and brighter than when you are with other people. I walked into the field where Ruska and I had practiced earlier and I looked around. My eyes caught the sight of an old barn about half a mile away. I began to walk through the rustling grass to the weathered building. It was old, with blackberry bushes encircling it like fingers. I looked up and realized what I must do. I walked back a few steps and took a running start. I jumped over the blackberry bushes and gripped the decaying roof with my new fingernails. I grunted, pulled myself up and swung my legs up. I sat out on the roof and looked at the moon. A new thought struck me. I was alone. I was completely and utterly alone without my mom or my friends, or even my sister. A tear trickled down my cheek and that broke down the torrents of emotion that had been building inside of me ever since I became what I was. I began singing in a shaky voice one of my favorite songs that fit my situation perfectly.

_"Where'd you go? _

_ I miss you so,_

_ Seems like it's been forever, _

_ Since you've been gone,_

_ Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,_

_ Seems like it's been forever, _

_ Wanna go back home…"_

_

* * *

_

_ Larissa Bennett's eyes flew open. She thought she had heard something outside. She looked out at the dark and empty street. She didn't see anything out of the norm for a late spring night. Suddenly, she heard the noise again. It almost sounded like the wind was softly calling her. _

_ "Larissa…" _

_ Suddenly, her limbs began to jerk and move on their own and her brain went black. She jumped out of her window and landed with a gentle thump. As she moved down the street, a strange fog rolled into the streets. Larissa, disregarding the fog completely, walked straight into the fog and awoke to see that she was in the middle of a group of people. She looked around her, eyes wide and frightened. Her gaze finally landed on a man in the middle of the circle with jet black hair in a Victorian suit. He smiled at the terrified girl and her eyes widened in surprise. _

_ "Welcome home, Larissa Bennett," he strolled over to her and walked around her in circles, like a cat observing its prey. _

_ "Who are you and what do you want?" Her voice shook now, exposing how truly terrified she was. The man smiled along with the other people in the group and looked at the young girl who would lead them to a new world._

_ "We are here to help you realize your true destiny," The man bowed slightly, "My queen." _

_ "What are you talking about?" She demanded and the people looked at each other. Each one wore a different outfit from a different time period. Larissa's favorite was a deep purple Victorian dress with black stripes. The woman also wore a top hat with a pair of goggles with it. It was totally Steampunk. _

_ "You see, a very long time ago, a boy found an ancient prophecy concerning two girls who were given the gifts of Mari, the dream Goddess. One would be the keeper of good dreams, the other, the keeper of bad. These two girls would keep the Dream World in balance. Each one was given powers like the goddesses. The power to step into others dreams, the power to keep the Dream World in balance, the power to destroy the world." _

_ "Which Dream am I?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer. _

_ "You are the keeper of bad dreams. Of monsters and crying children, dark and evil plots. You are Darkness in human form." He explained and she smiled slightly. _

_ "I had a feeling," She murmured and narrowed her eyes, "What about my sister? What part does she play in all of this?" _

_ "She is the keeper of good dreams." _

_ "She is? I thought she was dead." _

_ "No, of course she's not dead! She just wants you to think that she's dead. Katrina is now living with the Cirque Du Freak under the care of the vampire known as Larten Crepsley. Sound familiar?" _

_ Larissa's blood began to bubble. How could her sister do such a ghastly thing as to leave with the man she tried to seduce? And pretending to be dead? By the time Larissa got her hands on her good two shoes sister, she would be wishing for death. _

_ "We will be killing her," The man said, as if reading her thoughts. She looked at him and smirked slightly. _

_ "We will? What charges?" She mused and the man chuckled. _

_ "On account we need to kill her to take over the world." His smirk became a sneer, "She must die." _

_ "Can I do the honors?" Larissa asked, her lip curling up into a malicious smile. _

_ "Well, you are the only one who can truly kill her," The man said and Larissa grinned even bigger. "She cannot be touched by any other except for you."_

_ "Well then, consider me your girl," Larissa purred and the man held out his hand. _

_ "Angelo," He smiled toothily as she took it, "Welcome to the Dreamers, Larissa." _

_ "Glad to be aboard," Larissa smirked and let go of the man's hand. She couldn't wait to get her see her baby vampire sister again. _

_

* * *

_

As my crying spell wore off, I sighed deeply and looked back up at the moon. It looked bigger when one was alone, I decided. Suddenly, I heard something snap in the woods. I whipped my head around and saw a man with bright orange hair and a scar down his cheek sitting next to me.

"Hi Crepsley," I said, smiling slightly. I really hoped he didn't see my tear streaked face. He looked at me and arched an eyebrow without smiling.

"Kat," He said crisply and then looked back up at the moon, "It certainly is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Do you start all your conversations like that?" I asked, chuckling slightly. Obviously Crepsley didn't talk to the ladies enough. Like I counted for a lady, the general idea made me laugh!

He still didn't smile, "Not usually," he looked back at the moon and then said something I thought I would never hear him say, "Have you ever thought about marriage?"

"What, like, to you?" I snorted at the idea, "You're a funny guy, Crepsley."

I saw him roll his eyes, "No not to me, you fool. To anyone, to Darren, to throw out an example."

"Oh, so you want me to marry Darren now, don't you?" I smirked. He was losing the battle, "Do you want grandchildren then?"

Crepsley shook his head and then looked at me, "Vampires are sterile. We can't have children."

This came as news to me. I had always wanted children, but now that I was a vampire, I couldn't have any? "Well that's news to me. You should have told me that before you changed me into a vampire," I snapped. I was irritated now. Even though I was 18, I wanted kids at one point in my lifetime! And a husband and a family! Now it looked like I would never have any of those things. "Can we even get married?"  
"Not technically, no," Crepsley admitted. I was seeing a real downside to this whole vampire business, "But we can be joined and have a wedding ceremony and such."

"Are you suggesting I should be getting married?" I glared at him and then turned my body so my back was against him. "I'm not getting married until I'm good and ready, thank you and have a nice day."

Crepsley was silent for a moment before placing a hand on my shoulder, "I wasn't implying anything," His voice was softer now, "I was just asking. It's been awhile since I spoke to a teenage girl, give a guy a break!"

I looked over my shoulder and glared at him, "I'm not planning on it. You can just go hang out with some old farts, for all I care." I snapped and another moment of silence passed between us.

"The reason I asked," He said quietly and I finally turned to face him, "Was because I was talking to Madame Ruska. She had a vision with you earlier this afternoon."

"And she told you what it was?" I demanded and Crepsley sighed.

"Yes, she told me and yes, it was about marriage. She said she saw you walking in the early hours of the morning towards a great willow tree. There was a man standing below it, waiting to take your hand."

"Who was it?" My curiosity got the best of me and I leaned in close. I wanted to know who I was going to marry.

"Well…I don't know…you do realize you can change the future, don't you?" He asked and I nodded so fast that I got whiplash. I grimaced and rubbed my neck.

"So, who was it?" I asked in a hushed voice and I saw Crepsley take a deep breath.

"It was…"

Suddenly, we could hear cries coming from the Cirque and Crepsley's head turned towards the commotion.

"What was that?" I demanded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

"I don't know but I have a pretty good feeling what it was."


	9. Derezzed

I"M SOWWWY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! *is crying silently behind the computer screen* Well, you know, school and swimming and stuff have really gotten in the way like you would NOT have believed! (Its been insane, let me tell ya) But, so, I am sorry to those wonderful reviewers and such I have been getting so you know the drill...READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! D:

Oh and the next chapter is gonna get a little R rated, so just thought I would warn you guys on that now...So anyway, you know the drill! :D

1.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Alex, or Crepsley, sadly enough. BUT, I will say that I own Katrina, Larissa, and the Dreamers! (Plus the plot of this story! Yeah that's right! THIS IS FROM THE DEEP BOWELS OF MY BRAIN SO NO TOUCHY! :-( If I see Kat's likeness in another story, YOU ARE GOING DOWN SISTER (or brother, but tis mostly sisters, ammirite or ammirite?)

2.) RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME SEXUAL CONFRONTATIONS!

3.) Uh, yeah, that's about it! ENJOY! :D

* * *

Crepsley and I raced through the field and Darren booked it along with us.

"You heard it to?" He asked crisply and Crepsley nodded.

"Alex is down there," I muttered as I ran and Darren looked back at me.

"Oh shit, you're so right," He mumbled and took off down the hill. I looked back at Crepsley who looked at me.

"He so likes her," I smirked, and the orange haired man just rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me along and finally through the tall grass. The group that had made the commotion was dressed in different clothing from different eras, but they all wore the same expression. And it wasn't one of utter defeat. And, in the front of the group was a girl I hoped I would never see again. She had removed the piercings from her face and now her electric blue eyes sparkled maliciously from beneath a top hat she wore.

"Hello again, sister dearest," She smirked and bowed mockingly, "How surprising it was to find out you were still alive," She glanced over at Crepsley and her eyes hardened, "Far from the grave, I see."

"Larissa, what are you doing in their company?" I demanded and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's no worse than what you're keeping," She smirked and her eyes darted to Darren and Alex, who was hiding behind him. "Hello again, Darren."

"Who is this chick?" he muttered and I arched an eyebrow.

"Did you ever think that maybe it was my TWIN?" I snapped sharply and Darren glared at Lissy.

"You don't even look the same!" He said and Larissa rolled her eyes.

"You are an idiot Darren Shan. Don't you think maybe I altered my appearance to make me look less like this whore-bag?" She nodded to me and I glared at her.

"What do you want, Larissa?" Crepsley snarled and now she turned her attention to the vampire. A smile broke over her face and she strode over to the vampire. She walked around him like a cat observing its prey and traced a long red fingernail up his neck.

"Why would you want to know? You want me in bed or something?" She chuckled darkly and removed her fingernails, "Well too bad, I have someone way better than you anyway."

"I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it," He growled and she cocked her head.

"Pity," She purred, "I might have let you live."

"Get to the point, Lissy and get out of the Cirque!" I yelled at my sister and she turned back to me. "What do you want?" I repeated Crepsley and she walked over to me and looked at me, smiling slightly.

"Oh, dear little sister," She smiled tenderly, "I came to tell you that like your destiny, mine has been set into motion. I have joined the Dreamers and I know someday, I will put you in your grave and I will rule the world as Queen of Darkness."

"You can't do that," Ruska broke in. She had come out of her tent and was glaring at the Dreamers. "You will risk destroying the whole world and you will break the veil between our world and the dream world."

"We will risk destroying the world to get to our goal," Angelo smirked at the gypsy who in turn, narrowed her eyes even more. "Besides, we just came here to tell you that your time is limited. Soon, the Eclipse of Morpheus will be upon us and that means that the veil between worlds will be at the thinnest it's been in eons and you know what that means as much as I do, dear sister."

"You wouldn't dare," She snarled and took a step forward, "You know as well as I do that the consequences that would arise could not only destroy our world, but destroy others as well."

Angelo took another step forward and for the first time, I noticed something about the two. Each of them had the same color hair, high cheek bones, and aristocratic good looks. Their lips were also matching with the same poutiness in each and now that Ruska's hair was now straight as a board, I could see the resemblance in their straight oil black hair as well.

"My dear younger sister, you know as well as I do that the dreams of the universe won't and cannot and will not stay balanced forever."

"Then I will keep it in balance for as long as I can," She growled through clenched teeth and turned on her heel back to the giant group of people whom had gathered. She glanced at me and then looked at Crepsley and a certain look passed over her face. They knew something that I didn't.

"You there, Kat!" She snapped and grabbed my arm. She had a look of ferocity and I could see her eyes shimmering from blue to gold. "Get behind Crepsley!"  
My eyes widened and went to Alex who looked back at me. Angelo's eyes followed mine and they landed on Alex. He arched an eyebrow and strolled over to my best friend.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Angelo purred and stepped up to Alex and took her hand, "You look like a young woman I once knew named Alyssa. Does that name sound familiar, Mr. Crepsley?"

Crepsley stiffened and narrowed his eyes. Obviously he too knew this Alyssa girl. He had also mentioned her before, hadn't he?

"You do not have the honor to speak her name." Crepsley snarled through clenched teeth and Angelo smirked. Obviously he had touched a nerve. Darren looked like he was about to jump the guy and rip his throat out if he didn't let Alex go but, indeed, he let go of Alex who ran back into Darren's arms. She looked at Angelo with her big grey eyes and whimpered into Darren's coat slightly. Obviously this guy freaked her out.

"Get away from her, you freak!" I yelled and hurled a rock at Angelo that I picked off the ground. It stopped two inches away from his glittery left eye and was stopped by an invisible force field. He smiled coolly at me and then walked over to where I was standing.

"Kat, you realize you are the freak in this story, don't you?" He asked me and slipped his hand under my chin, "And you must realize that you cannot win. Your fate has been sealed and you will die at your sister's hand." He tilted my head back and forth as he said those words and I had to close my eyes to keep from wetting my pants. I bit my tongue even harder and shook my head quickly.

"I will NEVER," I snapped in a shaky voice, "Die at my sister's hand!"

"You are so very foolish, young Dream Catcher," Another voice spoke and this time, it was an old lady in a Lady Gaga getup stepped into the circle. She had no teeth and wore funny looking glasses. She looked like a space creature in Star Trek. "I have seen the Stars of Mari and they have aligned with the Eclipse of Morpheus and the time has come for the veil between the Dreaming and the Living to be as thin as it comes! You will indeed die by your sister's hand."

"I think we have made our point known," Angelo smirked at me and let my jaw go, making sure to leave prints behind on my jawbone. He clicked his fingers and the fog began to roll in again, "Don't worry, we will be back for the girl," He smiled cruelly at his sister who in turn, flipped him off, "Oh, so cruel, sister dear."

He snapped his fingers and the fog covered up the moon once more. "Anyway, we must be going. I have to prepare our Dream Catcher for her destiny."

"Ta-ta, sister dear," Larissa smirked and I narrowed my eyes at her, "Oh don't worry, we'll be seeing each other very, very soon…"

The Dreamers departed and as soon as the fog disappeared, Ruska fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"I knew this day would come," She whispered over and over again and Alex helped her up and she looked at me.

"I'm going to take Ruska back to her tent," She muttered as she passed. I nodded and looked at Darren who looked back at me, his eyes just as wide and terrified as mine.

"Crepsley, can we talk?" I asked quietly, pulling the vampire into mine and Alex's tent. He sat down on the bed and looked at me as if I should be the one explaining myself, "Who was Alyssa?"

He sighed and leaned against his elbows onto the bed. "She was a Dreamer who abandoned the cult when she was 18. We met at a bar three years later and I fell in love. She was everything I could ever want in a soul mate. She was beautiful, witty, strong willed, amazingly open minded for her time, and she could see what her people wanted her to do."

"Go on," I arched an eyebrow and leaned up against a desk. He ran a hand through his untidy hair and sighed.

"She knew that the Dreamers were after a pair of twins from a Dreamer mother and that's exactly what she and her husband sired."

I felt my eyebrows go up. He fell in love with a MARRIED woman! "So that's why she left the cult?" I asked and Crepsley shook his head.

"No, of course not, she left because of her cousin, Maggie, who was born with a mental deficiency. She was appalled when she found out that her ten year old cousin would be killed in front of the entire clan because she was different. So, she and her cousin escaped to London where she started going to school and paying for Maggie's education in a special school. There, she met a young man named Thomas whom she fell in love with."

"One year later, she had a pair of female twins. When she realized that these might be the babies of the prophecy, she placed them in an orphanage and left her new husband with Maggie, whom he ended up falling in love with, ironically. They had three children."

"I met her in the spring of 1897 at Tully's Bar. She was crying her eyes out over her shot and I went over and introduced myself. I found that I was instantly smitten with the beautiful woman, but unfortunately, the bar was destroyed when Dreamers who had found out that Alyssa had sired female twins, burned the whole place down. I escaped with the unconscious woman and took her back to my apartment. She then told me of the conflicts between the Dreamers and the prophecy and that's how I knew so much about it when I told you."

"So basically, you then knew it was love." I asked and then uncrossed my arms and meandered over to the other side of the tent, feeling more and more like a detective as the moments ticked by.

Crepsley smiled fondly, "Oh yes, I did indeed. Of course, I told her finally that I was a vampire, and I told her that I could never truly make her mine. You see, Kat, vampires can only join union, they cannot get married nor can they sire children. We are sterile."

"WHAT?" I yelped and looked at Crepsley. I had always wanted a big family with lots of kids and now…It didn't even look possible that I would even adopt! What child would want to be in a land of darkness forever?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," He said quietly, without looking at me. I turned back to him and walked over to him.

"Yeah, you had better be sorry!" I snapped angrily. A lot of unspent emotions trickled out of me and I began to take it out on Crepsley. "I have ALWAYS wanted kids and now you are TELLING ME I CAN'T HAVE A SINGLE ONE?" I screamed and raised my hand to strike him but then I noticed something blue in the palm of my hand.

"My powers…" I murmured and as my anger subsided, the blue glow did to. They must have been revealing themselves to me more and more as time went along. I looked back at Crepsley who was, in turn, staring at my hand.

"What happened in the end?" I asked quietly, coming to sit by Mr. Crepsley, who in turn, scooted away even farther.

"In a final stand between her and the Dreamers, she gave her life for her children that they would not, could not hurt them or pursue them to try and kill them. She died protecting not only their life, but also yours."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked softly and Crepsley smiled softly.

"Because Alyssa was your great, great grandmother and your father was the brother of Angelo and Ruska."

My eyes narrowed and I shook my head slowly, "No…that's impossible…My father can't be…I met my uncles and aunts on my father's side and…"

"Did you really think," Crepsley began, "That your father would introduce you to his real family? Those were fakes. Dreamers who took the place as your family members to confuse your family into believing he was all rainbows and sunshine. He always knew who, what you are, Kat. I don't doubt for a second that he hasn't lost contact with his brother."

"That's impossible!" I cried out. "I knew him! He would never have been part of the Dreamers! He was my DAD for crying out loud!"

Crepsley arched an eyebrow and I could tell he wasn't kidding. "He was also your enemy…The children had to come from Dreamers and since your mother wasn't a Dreamer, it had to be your father."

"This is…" I murmured and then, finally feeling the effects of the evening take their hold on me, I slumped back and found myself in Crepsley's arms. I closed my eyes and sighed. "This is tearing me apart."

"I know," He said softly and pulled me to my feet. He was still holding me and I felt a faint blush creep up my face and my stomach turned in knots. I blushed even deeper and pulled myself out of his arms. Looking back at him, I saw his hurt expression.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked and I glared at him. But suddenly, tears blurred my vision and I fell to the floor and started crying.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm not strong like Alex or Darren or you! I am just ME! I am a normal teenage girl! I'M NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM!" I yelled and I felt Crepsley help me up and I turned my head into his cape and shook, my sobs muffled. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me as I wept. I felt his hand slip under my hand my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Kat…you are strong, you need to trust yourself and know that YOU can defeat this. Only you can decide when to embrace destiny and this is your destiny, Katrina."

"Crepsley…" I sighed and closed my eyes, smiling slightly. When I opened them, I was astonished to see his face close to mine and my eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

He straightened up instantly and let me go. Now a blush of his own was creeping up his cheeks and he looked at me.

"Nothing, I just thought there was something on your face." He said quickly and with a twirl of his cape, he was gone. I watched him go and sighed, flopping back onto my bed. I was super drained and tired. I closed my eyes and once more, the sweet wonderfulness of sleep cascaded into my mind and this time, I dreamed about Crepsley.


	10. Dreams of Absolution

I'm not dead! School and writer's block have gotten the best of me for a few months! So, I lied, no Crepsley/Kat action in this chapter, but the next one...hoo boy! THERE'S where things are going to get EXTREMELY steamy! So, stick around for the final chapters of the Dream Catcher and Co! I won't disappoint! :D

1.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Mr. Crepsley, Darren Shan, etc., I'll leave that privilege to Mr. Darren Shan, BUT I do own The Bennett sisters!

2.) This will be a graphic story, so the rating will go quickly from T to M, for sensual behaviors, swearing, and gore...GORE GORE GORE! (Such a fun word to say!)

3.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna get better! Or just a little, "Keep up the good work," would be fine and dandy as well!

* * *

_Crepsley and a young woman with long auburn hair cascading down her back stood outside a tall building, both looking at it with worried expressions. The woman that I guessed was Alyssa looked back at him and smiled softly._

_"Do not worry, Larten, I will be all right. They will not harm me, I am one of them," She placed a hand on his cheek and he put his own hand up to hers, savoring the warmth of his lover's hand._

_"But you abandoned them so long ago," He murmured and she kissed his lips gently._

_"My love, I will never leave you," She whispered against his mouth and he sighed, "I do not see why you cannot change me now. That way, you know that I will always come back to you."_

_He opened his eyes and stared into her molten copper ones, "I cannot give you this life. I would never curse anyone with this."_

_"If I was with you, it wouldn't be a curse," She cooed, "It would be a blessing from The Almighty himself."_

_"Just go," Crepsley muttered, closing his eyes again. He let go of her waist and sighed, "Just please…Stay with me…"_

_"Just promise me that we will be with each other forever when I come out of there." She pleaded and Crepsley smiled and nodded._

_"Always, my Princess," He kissed her again and she touched his cheek once more before walking over to the door and with one giant pull, opened it and slipped inside the unknown building._

_I followed her through the building like an unseen specter. Finally, she stopped outside a door and looked up at the engraving above the mahogany laden entry. Even though the words were in Latin, I could understand exactly what they said. 'Leave all those behind you. You enter a world of yearning, voracity, fury, narcissism, envy, indolence, and rapaciousness. The world of Dreams will tear you apart.'_

_I shivered as she opened the door and stepped into the large room. Seven people sat in thrones, glaring at the young woman as she entered. There were three women and four men, and Alyssa sighed and looked at the people._

_"Well, well, well," The oldest man spoke, "If isn't my little granddaughter come home to see her family? How have you been, Alyssa?" His voice was laced with mockery but Alyssa pushed through the dark laughter that came from the gullets of his fellow throne members._

_"I have come to seek protection for my children, Beatrice and Felicia." She began, "I finally had to send them to an orphanage, no thanks to the Dreamers."_

_The old man leaned forward, "My child, they could and ARE the daughters of the prophecy. Mari herself has spoken to me and has told me that the children are yours, Alyssa."_

_She took a step back, "I'm sorry, but that is impossible. The prophecy says that the children will COME from a child of a twin and I am not a twin."_

_Another old woman leaned forward and smiled cruelly at the young woman, "The prophecy isn't perfect. We at least have to keep the twins here until they reach a mature age and fulfill the prophecy." The woman motioned to a stone tablet behind her and I looked up at it. It was a picture of two stone girls, their faces unseen hands outstretched to the stars with Mari looking down upon them. In a strange language I didn't recognize but could read all the same said,_

_'Daughters, sisters, vessels of the Dream Goddess Mari holding to the balance of the Dream World, will take a human form as two sisters, one representing the goodness of dreams, the other, the darkness that lurks within our minds and hearts. They will live amongst the People, providing balance between good and evil. However, one shall triumph over the other, causing the world to fall into darkness. Each daughter will be given a mentor, her family member, for that shall be the Goddesses servants. Take heed, People of this world, when one sister triumphs, the world will be thrown into darkness and the world will cease to exist almost altogether._

_Alyssa glanced at the stone and scoffed. "The prophecy hasn't come true yet, why should it now?"_

_"It will come true. He has promised us that," The old man spoke said in his weak, wavering voice, "We must keep them here and sacrifice the good one. You know what we must do, Alyssa."_

_"It's wrong!" She snapped, "Taking the life of a child? That's not faith, that's manslaughter!"_

_Another old man stood up, "And what you are saying is blasphemy and is the exact reason why we expelled you from the Dreamers long ago."_

_"I dismissed myself, thank you Abraham," She snipped and the old man sat down again, interlacing his long bone white fingers. He arched his eyebrow and frowned at the girl._

_"You are very foolish, child," He muttered under his breath and she looked back at all the elders._

_"It says NOTHING of manslaughter on the prophecy. THE DAUGHTER will kill the other daughter, not the other way around! You are just scared to lose your powers if He's not happy!"_

_Another woman stood up and glared at the child, "You speak of nothing but lies and foolishness! Might I remind you that HE has given you those powers too and he can just as easily take them away!"_

_"I have been outside these walls!" Alyssa argued, "I know what goes on in the world of my lover and what I have seen is He Who Gives Power is really the Evil One and that God sent his son to save us all! We are just damning ourselves into The Evil One's palace for eternity by following him!"_

_"LIES!" Screamed the final woman, "LIES AND BLASPHEMY, SHE IS NOTHING BUT A WITCH! BURN HER! BURN HER!"_

_People in outfits not quite unlike the ones I had seen on the Dreamers before raced out and grabbed Alyssa by the arms._

_"NO," I could hear not from her, but from her mind and suddenly, the people who surrounded her went flying. She narrowed her golden eyes and a ball of purple intensified in her grasp._

_"You will never take me…" She snarled and the last thing I heard before everything went dark was the woman still screaming, "BURN THE WITCH! BURN HER!"_

_My vision faded back into the room. I saw nothing but a large room, natural light filtering in through large bay windows that made the blood of a young woman sparkle and glimmer like rubies. It was Alyssa._

_I wanted to run to her side and try and stem the flow of blood, but these events, I realized, already had come and gone. I heard the door fly open and I saw Crepsley burst through the wood and begin the sob for his love's soul was gone forever. He crawled over to her corpse and lifted it into his lap, crying into her soft caramel colored hair all the while. I could still see her eyes open and their golden sheen._

_"Crepsley…" I breathed and suddenly, my vision went black._

_

* * *

_

I awoke with a jolt. It was morning again and Alex was sleeping too. She turned over, muttered something about Darren and then let out a small sneeze. I grabbed a towel, washcloth, and soap and walked out into the sunrise. The sun was just hanging over the horizon like a ball of orange sherbet with puffy clouds surrounding it. I smiled slightly and walked over to the trailer marked, 'Showers' and knocked.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" I called but received no reply and so, quickly opening up the door, I slipped inside and pulled off my sweat pants and tee shirt. The water never felt so good! I sighed when I felt the grime and sweat trickle off of me and smiled slightly when I rubbed the shampoo through my greasy hair. Finally, after a few more minutes under the spray I turned it off, grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my waist and walked out the door. By now the Cirque was in full swing and I got a lot of strange looks for only wearing a towel. As soon as I made it back to the tent, Alex had some clothes waiting for me.

"I think these will fit you," She grinned ear to ear and handed me some bright colored clothes. I glanced down and I grinned. She had handed me a pair of dark green jeans, bright orange and purple plaid boots, a bright orange shirt, and grey jacket.

"Brilliant," I grinned from ear to ear and donned on the outfit. I tied back my hair and we ran out of the tent.

"Come on, Ruska's been freaking out all morning," She explained and I followed closely behind her. I looked around the camp as we ran out of our tent and noticed the atmosphere was twice as tense as the day before and everyone looked twice at me as we walked into the tent where Ruska stayed.

"You know I can't throw her out, she's the only way the world will survive and it's my fate to help her destroy her sister! I know for a fact Angelo will be doing the same with her twin and then what? The fate of HUMANITY will be for certain doomed!"

"Well whatever you are planning to teach her, you must do it quickly. You know I wanted the camp to stay neutral in this battle, but I cannot continue to remain neutral if SHE'S here. When I took you in, I believed I was pushing it."

We stepped into the darkened tent and almost ran into Mr. Tall, who saw us, nodded his hello and disappeared out of the tent. We walked into the room and Ruska, with her hair up in a ponytail and no makeup on, whipped around and groaned.

"Not you too…I don't need this at seven in the morning…" She moaned and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her jean pocket. She lit one up and sat down at the table.

"Ruska, I know what happened to Alyssa," I blurted out and quickly covered my mouth. The cigarette she was attempting to light up fell out of her mouth and she blinked several times.

"You know about…"

"Yeah, I do and I know what happened to her. Just tell me the rest of the prophecy. I only got what was on the stone." I explained and Ruska fell back into her majestic chair.

"You touched Larten, didn't you?" She asked quietly and I nodded, "It's just as I saw in my vision."

"What vision?" I screamed and slammed my hands down on the table, "I am so sick and tired of being in the dark! I BEG OF YOU, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

She cleared her throat, fished another white stick out of her pocket and then successfully lit it up. She blew out a cloud of smoke and then spoke.

"Sit down, this is a long story," She placed her cigarette in an ash tray and sat down. Crossing her legs, she looked at me and motioned me to sit down. "As you know, I am a Seer."

"A what?"

"I am a Seer, someone who can see into the future for limited amounts of time and can actually spew back the information given. Actually, if you wanted to get technical, I am a Seeress, but we're not getting that technical, are we?"

"Uh…I guess not?"

"Well, anyway, eighteen years ago, I was sitting at my typewriter…"

"You have a TYPEWRITER? Do they even make those things anymore?"

"Do you want me to tell the story or do you want to keep interrupting me?" She snapped and I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"As I was saying, I got a vision of me teaching a child the ways of the Dreamers, but that girl…She looked almost like Alyssa. Well, whatever I've seen of her, anyways and suddenly, I came out of my Seer mode to the ringing of a telephone and it happened to be your father."

My eyes got wide and I leaned forward, "Why my father?"

Ruska took a deep breath and leaned forward as well, "Kat…I'm your father's sister. I am you're aunt."

I fell back into my chair and ran a hand through my already stressed hair, making it stand up on end. I mean, I had already known slightly she was my aunt but hearing it from her…Man, I was NOT ready to hear that!

"So…what did he say?" I asked slowly and she sighed.

"He told me…" She stubbed out the cigarette and when she spoke again; her voice was filled with misery. "That the children had been born and that he needed to keep him safe."

"But he didn't, did he?" I asked quietly, and Ruska looked up. I could see she had tears of anger in her eyes.

"No. He was working for the Dreamers the whole time. He wanted to betray you and he is still out there. He left to rejoin them when you were thirteen."

"That's what caused Lissy to become evil." I murmured and she looked me dead in the eye.

"He is still out there, waiting to strike. He's a free agent for the Dreamers and he will take you down. If he ever comes here, you CANNOT believe a word he says."

"Wasn't planning on it," I muttered and she tried to sober up.

"Are you still planning on training with me today?" She changed the subject so quickly, I was surprised.

"Uh…yeah, I'm good for whenever." I told her truthfully and she smiled slightly.

"And Kat? Mr. Tall wanted to talk to you at some point in the near future. Like, today, if you could get the chance."

"Yeah, I'll go over there right now." I said, turning on my heel, "I'll come back later and practice my skills."

Ruska smiled slightly and nodded, "You're a good girl."

I smiled and turned on my heel, almost running into Evra!

"Hey Evra," I smiled at him and he smiled back, "What's up?"

"Oh…uh, just came into to talk to Ruska about some stuff," He was shuffling from foot to foot and I could tell something was up.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later…" My sentence trailed off and I was off with a waltz in my step. I just wanted to get seeing Mr. Tall out of the way ASAP!

* * *

"Come in," Came the deep voice of the Cirque's owner. I took a breath, gathered my thoughts and opened the door. He was standing by the window, looking out. "Do you realize," He began, not even looking at me, "How long the Cirque du Freak has been in operation?"

"A…long time?" I guessed and Mr. Tall turned to me.

"Yes Kat, an extremely long time," He sighed and handed me a cup of tea. "And through it all, I have seen many performers come and go and many battles being fought. Yet, the Cirque remains, just as it always has. And when we find people with talent, we recruit them."

"What are you saying, Mr. Tall?" I asked slowly and he smiled sadly at me.

"I want you to have your own act in the Cirque. I know Ruska has only begun to show you the true potentials of your power, but I think you can do amazing things with it and I want other people to see your talents as well, so starting tonight; you will receive your own act in the Cirque du Freak!"

I was silent for a moment, "I can't do it. I'm totally scared of crowds and I can't perform for people! I mean, I'm flattered that you would choose me for your performance, but I'm just a scared kid! I can't perform!"

Mr. Tall arched an eyebrow and put his teacup down and looked at me. It felt like I was getting X-Rayed!

"Miss Bennett, I won't force you into anything, but if you truly wish to save the world, then I believe that it is time for you to start performing."

"But then they'll know where I am." I whispered and I felt the tears gather in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and looked back up at Mr. Tall.

"They already know where you are and the only way to develop your powers is to use them on other people."

I sighed and looked out of the trailer window. After a few moments of silence, I turned back to him.

"Alright," I said, knowing that I would kick myself in the butt later for this, "I'll do it."


	11. You're a Firework

Yes! It's a mi! Hannah!

Do I deliver, or do I deliver? I do believe some kudos are at hand right now, so let's give a big round of applause to the songs Firework, Cannibal, Wretches and Kings, and of course, my personal favorite, DYNAMITE! (I throw my sandwich in the air sometimes, sayin' ayyy-o! Add some mayyy-o!)

But seriously you guys, all comedy aside, this chapter sort of plays along on the feelings between Crepsley and Kat and their relationship thus far! And yes, I do end it at a particuarly bad time, don't I? Well, TOUGH COOKIES FOR YOU GUYS CAUSE I AIN'T UPDATING UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS! HA! HA! HA!

Well...Anyway, BIG surprises in these last few chapters and LOTS O' TWISTIES! PLUS! THE RETURN OF THE EVIL PAPA OF KAT AND LISSY! STAY TUNED!

So...anyway, now we've got to get down the gist of copyrights and such...

Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley, and the Cirque Du Freak belong to the phenomenal Darren Shan. Let's give him a big round of applause, folks. :)

Katrina Bennett, Larissa Bennett, Ruska, Angelo, and the Dreamers all belong to me...BUT the rights to writing the sequel are now up for grabsies, so I might make a separate chapter in the near future to explain rules and dealy-Os!

As always, enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY DRUGS! D:

* * *

"I am so not going out there dressed like this!" I hissed and looked down at my outfit. It was made up of a super short black gathered skirt in the front, but extremely long ruffles in the back, a black corset with white buttons, a strapless white and black striped undershirt just poked slightly out of the corset and long sleeves with pieces of cloth trailing down to my knees, giving me a mystic look. The rest of the outfit was just as ridiculous with fishnet stockings, with GARTERS holding them up, black ankle boots and to complete the look, a little top hat that fell jauntily to one side.

My hair had been curled, and pulled back and my makeup was sultry and mysterious. Bright red lips, dark smoky eyes, and long white pearl earrings fell to my neck, giving people the illusion that I had a long neckline. Alex was right there beside me in her own costume that perhaps looked a bit more flamboyant than mine.

She wore a green purple and gold dress that fell to her knees with black combat boots, and a beautiful crystal headband. Her makeup was light and fluffy with sparkles and bright lip gloss. She walked up and stood beside me and let someone put a pair of black wings on her back, contrasting with the dress and crystal, but matching the combat boots.

"Well, are you ready to perform?" She asked quietly as the audience clapped for Mr. Tall, announcing the first act. It was, obviously the wolf man.

"Uh, no! I don't want to go out there in this outfit and I don't want to perform!" I told her as ferociously as I could through a whisper. She smiled knowingly and then squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay! The worst thing that can happen is that you faint! That happened to me several years ago!" She smiled again and adjusted her headband. I looked down at her costume then mine.

"Whose bright idea was it to make us look like crazy rock stars?" I mused and Alex looked over her shoulder towards the fitting room.

"Miss Talia, the costume designer makes the outfits for everyone. She can see the person once and know what their size, height, weight and most favorable colors are. To start with, she usually gives the new performers something black and white and they work their way up the color scale. We also have to give the outfits back so she can make new ones with the same cloth. She also is responsible for most of our clothes at the Cirque."

"That's cool," I stated and jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I whirled around and came face to face with Crepsley!

"Don't scare me like that!" I hissed and he arched an eyebrow and chuckled.

"All I wanted to say was good luck tonight and…" His mouth turned to a smirk and he looked me up and down, "You look rather lovely tonight." With that, he disappeared into the darkness and I looked back to Alex, who was making kissy faces.

"Katrina and Crepsley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a little baby vampire in the batty carriage!"

"Shut up," I punched her in the shoulder and she grimaced.

"Ow, you punch hard!" She whined and suddenly, Darren was there, standing next to Alex and me. He looked rather dashing in a red suit with white trimmings.

"Hey Shan," Alex greeted, but I could see the faint beginning of a blush creeping up her cheek. He acknowledged me and then turned to Alex.

"Wow…Alex, you look absolutely gorgeous!" He gushed and she smiled, the blush creeping up her cheeks even more.

"You do to…HANDSOME, I mean!" She caught herself in the nick of time and I could sense a kiss from a mile away. I excused myself to go and vomit in a toilet, only half kidding and walked into the back of the backstage area.

Crepsley was leaning against the wall and he watched me as I walked over to him. I never noticed this before, but he was tall. I didn't mean like Mr. Tall giant, but he was a good foot taller than me.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to look at me like I'm Mick Jaggar?" His voice cut through my thoughts and I shook my head clear, a blush already creeping up my face.

"Oh, uh, sorry, just kinda lost in my own thoughts, really." I said and stood facing him. He looked at my outfit once again.

"Talia had a heyday with your costume," He told me and I blushed even darker. Why was it when I was around him, I would always blush? It couldn't be? No, that would be IMPOSSIBLE! I had only known him for a few days! So why was it that whenever I was around him, my stomach turned in angles I never thought possible and I couldn't stop thinking about him! "It looks nice. It suits you greatly."

"Really, cause I thought…" I stopped myself as Ruska walked through the door of one of the dressing rooms in a drop dead gorgeous sky blue dress with golden coins jingling on the hems. Crepsley watched her pass and then turned his eye back to me. I don't know what gave it away but he smiled slightly and said, "Your costume is better."

If possible, the blush deepened as the Wolf Man was wheeled back into the back room. Now, Mr. Tall announced the mysterious and beautiful Madame Ruska with her amazing seeing abilities into the past, present and future. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist and whipped around. Alex was standing there, her eyes wide and a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Darren! He…he…"

"What did he do this time?" Crepsley asked wearily and her grin got even wider.

"He…kissed me!" She squealed and ran off in the direction of the stage, still giggling to herself. Crepsley and I looked at each other and then smiled slightly.

"And now, get ready to be astounded by a girl, so bizarre, that she will actually take on a new physical appearance right in front of your eyes! I give you…Alexandria Stone, Master of the Physical Elements!"

I saw the curtain open and Alex standing there, bowing to the audience, her black wings fluttering in the slight breeze the curtains created. She still had a faint flush to her face as the curtain closed and the audience began to whistle at her outfit. She took a stance and the song, Dynamite by Taio Cruz began to play and she began to change. The crowd cheered and whooped as she changed from rock to bronze to silver to gold and then to plastic, so they could see right through her! Finally, the song was over and she blew kisses to the audience and marched back into the backstage area, glowing.

"And now, for our newest act, this young lady is still new with her talents, but that doesn't mean that she'll astound you! Please welcome…Miss Katrina Bennett, master Dream Catcher and Dreamer Extraordinaire!"

"That's your cue," Crepsley shoved me to where the curtains would open and I took a stance like they told me to do. The first few measures of Wretches and Kings by Linkin Park began to play and I smiled to myself. I felt like I held the world in my hand.

The hard rock of the song was heard and the curtain opened. Loud clapping and whooping was heard as I walked through the curtain, a little sway in my step. I held up my hand and the music went dead silent. I smirked and felt the vampire in me take control.

"Dreams," I began, knowing exactly what to say, "Dreams are the subconscious part of your brain, and sometimes those dreams don't make sense. Well my good friends," I stopped and looked at the audience, "I can make those dreams come alive. I can and shall, enter the minds of one of you here and I will control you. I can and shall tell you what to do and you shall do it. What you know about the human mind with shatter and I will replace it with the knowledge of a true Dream Catcher."

I looked around the audience, "Now, can I please get a volunteer to help me?"

Many young men raised their hands and finally, my eyes landed on one guy with curly black hair, dark green eyes and a charming smile. I nodded to him and he came up.

"What is your name?" I asked and for some reason, he looked strangely familiar.

"What? Do you not have the skills to find out what my name is?" He smirked and I finally figured out where I had seen him before! He was a boy from my school I had a crush on in seventh grade! His name was Daniel!

"My skills don't include finding out someone's name, "I said smoothly and his smile dropped somewhat.

"My name is Daniel." He muttered and I smirked and looked at the audience.

"For my first act, I will ask Daniel to close his eyes and focus on one thing and one thing only." I explained. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," He muttered and closed his eyes. I closed my too and searched for my hold into his mind. It wasn't hard to come by. His mind was weak and soft and as I entered it, I heard him gasp slightly.

'Just keep thinking about that one thing Daniel, don't focus on me. I'm just here to pull it out of you.' I thought and I felt him spasm beside me.

'This is so weird!' He thought, 'Am I really having a conversation with you in my head?'

'If I told you yes, would you…' I saw the thing that he was thinking about. It was an old battered stuffed animal that from what I could tell was ripped up by his older brother Dirk, when he was seven. It had been his best friend when he was little and when it been destroyed, he was devastated. I couldn't really tell if it was a rabbit or bear, but I could bring it out of his mind. My hands clenched and I felt something gathering there and the audience gasped as I slipped out of his mind and both of us opened our eyes. There, in my hand, was the stuffed bunny bear thing! Daniel looked down and blushed, but I could tell he was happy. I handed the rabbit to him and he smiled at me.

"Thank you," He smiled down at the batter animal and I smiled back. I turned to the audience and grinned.

"And now, for my next demonstration, I will cause the whole audience to stand up and do the hokey pokey!"

The audience chuckled and I closed my eyes. There were so many minds, both weak and strong and I tried to clear my own mind. Finally, it was clear enough the harness the first half of the audience and I could feel them trying to escape my grasp. I smiled to myself as I dug myself deeper into their minds. They finally stopped squirming and rested comfortably in my grip. The other half soon followed.

'Stand up,' I commanded and a volley of clambering feet is what I heard and I made the audience do, as I had said, the hokey pokey. Finally, I released my grip on their minds and I opened my eyes again. There was stunned silence and suddenly, one girl started clapping, then another person until the whole audience was clapping and whooping and hollering. I bowed slightly and smiled at the audience. They had indeed, been good sports about the whole thing. I waved them goodbye as I trotted off the stage and Mr. Tall slapped me a high five as I walked by.

"Next, we have…" I didn't hear what he said because I was rushed by a volley of Cirque performers who clapped me on the back, hugged or kissed me on the cheek, or just said 'Good job Kat!' I smiled and nodded as Crepsley and Darren took the stage and began to perform with Madame Octa. I noticed this time that Crepsley chose an older woman out with a low cut shirt, lots of makeup, and large bangles in her ears and on her wrists. She was flirting with both Darren and Crepsley and Alex was right beside me, glaring at the woman all the while.

"Like Darren would really hit on that kind of woman," I told her and she looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean that she's not going to be flirting on Crepsley. How can you even like him? I mean, he grumpy, old, not even that good looking…You could do so much better!"

"Oh be quiet! You're also going to have to get over the fact that Darren's a vampire and he's not gonna age anywhere as fast as you are. Then what are you going to do, hotshot?"

Alex leaned back and smiled slightly, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Great show tonight ladies and gents," Someone was saying as we packed up the last of our equipment and caught rides back to the camp. I caught a ride with Mr. Crepsley, Ruska and several other familiar faces. Ruska smiled gently at me and motioned for me to come and sit down next to her.

"You did so well tonight, Kat! Harnessing the minds of the audience…That was brilliant!" Ruska was gushing, "I didn't think…after two days of practice! Wow! Color me impressed!"

"It's not good for you to overdo yourself like that." Crepsley interjected and I glared at him.

"Way to spoil my moment, Larten," I muttered under my breath. I could visibly see him stiffen as I said his first name but I really didn't care.

The rest of the truck ride was spent in silence and when we got back, the only thing I was truly concerned about was getting out of my outfit and getting a shower to wash the hairspray out. Alex and I marched back to our tent and she pulled out some jeans and several tank tops.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she changed from her dress into something more casual but nonetheless pretty. She also put on some earrings shaped like bats and I caught a whiff of Chanel No. 5 as she walked by me.

"I'm going out with Darren. We're gonna go see a movie." She told me casually enough and I shrugged.

"Okay, well have fun, don't get pregnant." I grinned and she threw a pillow at me. I dodged it with the agility I never thought I had and I chuckled.

"Love you too, Alex!" I smirked and ruffled through the clothes that she had in a large wicker basket. I drew out a green tee shirt and black jeggings. Socks would be my only companion right now. It wasn't raining or anything and I wanted to go visit Crepsley.

I still wished I had my iPod. I missed it with a passion. Just before I 'died' I had downloaded Ke$ha's new album, Cannibal and I was singing the song 'Cannibal' while walking along.

"I have a heart I swear I do, but just not baby when it comes to you…" I sang along as I walked to Crepsley's tent.

"Oh, do you now?" I heard a deep voice ask behind me and I whipped around to see Crepsley!

"Uh, hi there! I was just going to your…tent to see…if you…" My sentence faltered. There would be no way to finish it without sounding like a total slut who wanted to get in his pants!

MY stomach flipped at the idea. Did I want to get into Crepsley's pants?

"Well, I was just heading that way. Shall we then?" He began to walk and I noticed he had changed out of his top hat and red jacket into a black tailored suit complete with a silk vest. The sleeves were rolled up quarter way revealing muscular arms, just crying out to be caressed…

I shook it off. How could I think those things about a man I had never known? But something stirred inside me…as if we had truly met before…Even before the Cirque. It was hard to believe that it was only a week ago that my destiny had been set in motion.

We walked into his dimly lit tent and he motioned me to sit down. I did so and he poured something red and dark into two glasses. I took one look at it and my stomach did a backflip. It was blood.

"Drink up, it's good for you." He smiled softly as my disgusted face at the blood. He chuckled and swirled it around like a fine wine. "Don't worry, it's only rabbit blood."

Trying not to feel foolish, I sniffed it. The iron smell caught me off guard and I slowly brought the glass to my lips. I sipped it and found that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"So," Crepsley began, swirling his blood around in the glass. "What is this all about?"

I was at a loss for words. All I could do was watch the liquid in the glass go round and round with a gently splashing noise. I felt shy, self-conscious and terrified. To him, I could only be a little kid! How could I say something as bold as 'I love you' to someone I hadn't known for more than a week? I once had a boyfriend named Kyle and he was as sweet as can be. When I knew that I was in love with him, months later, I told him and he told me he had secretly been seeing someone behind my back. This person turned out to be my best friend Marie. We weren't friends after that.

"Crepsley…I know we haven't known each other for a long time…but I feel…" Began, but then he held up his hand and sat his glass down.

"Stop, I know where this is going."

I felt a blush creep up my face, betraying me completely, "Y-you do?"

"Oh yes, I only knew it was a matter of time before you remembered what happened to us in that dreamscape of yours not too long ago." He smiled at me and my eyes widened, "You don't remember, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about," I stated and he chuckled darkly.

"Well then, let me tell you about our first encounter." He leaned back in his seat and looked over my head fondly, "It was about a year ago and I found myself in a dream like I had once had about Alyssa." He paused and looked at me, questioning me with his eyes.

"I know who Alyssa is," I told him, my stomach filled to the brim with butterflies. I wanted him to tell me it was a dream that left him breathless and wanting more.

"Oh, so do you now, Little One?" He chuckled and sipped his blood again. I did the same, just to be polite. "Well, I was in a fog filled landscape with only the skeleton of trees and rocks for company until I heard a voice. This voice told me to take a step forward. And so I did."

"What happened next?" I asked in a hushed voice, my heart beating madly in my chest. I prayed that he couldn't hear it.

"Well, so I walked through the fog until I saw a beautiful woman with long white hair that melted into the fog with brown eyes and a dress that looked like it was made from twilight. She explained to me that she was the Dream Goddess, Mari. She told me that my path had already crossed with one Dreamer, but my path would intertwine with one that would alter the course of humanity forever. She also told me that this woman would become my mate. She told me to keep walking and so I did. Finally, I came upon a large black castle overlooking the land. I went over to the immense doors only to find it open and so I went inside. I heard something overhead and I noticed it was a beautiful white dove cooing in the rafters. It clung to a laurel branch, its leaves still covered in the rain and it flew through an open door, only to be more stairs."

"Yeah?" I breathed, leaning in closer. I liked where this dream was going.

"And I the only door on the landing and I see the dove land on the shoulder of a young woman with long curly caramel colored hair and her back to me. She is wearing a dress made of the most delicate material in a color I only saw on one person. That was Alyssa. Then she turned around to greet me and I was astounded because her beauty blew me away. She smiled at me and suddenly, her smile turned to tears and she ran into my arms and I hugged her tighter than I had ever hugged anyone else in my entire life. Not even Alyssa. She then looked up at me with her golden eyes and whispered one word."

Suddenly, things came rushing back to me and the blush deepened as I remembered the rest of Crepsley's dream, "Pure," I murmured, "My name means Pure. That's what I whispered to you in that dream!" I exclaimed and stood up. "So then, what happened next?"

Crepsley smirked and stood up as well, "Well, I think you know exactly what happened next, don't you Kat?" He sauntered over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "How about we reenact that dream, right here, right now?"

"The sky's the limit." I murmured as his lips came closer to mine. I closed my eyes, ready for the kiss that would send my heart to the moon and back.


	12. Plunge me Deep in Love

_OH THIS IS FAR FROM DEAD MY FRIENDS! Unlike so many more of my stories that have been dying left and right around me this one has stayed afloat and I have been working on it occasionally, finally coming up with the perfect LEMON chapter! Sweet, simple, soft, lemon, so LITTLE CHILDREN, YOU MUS LEAVE THE AUDIENCE FOR THIS CHAPTER, MMKAY? (Not too long, nothing over the top nasty, just how I imagine two people experiencing each other for the first time for I have yet to feel the warm embrace of that special man. Siiiiigh...) I was also reading the poem "I am Not Yours" So I thought I might share this beautiful poem with you guys, so as you're reading this, you can imagine the poetry just in the heart of Kat as her dream FINALLY comes true and nothing is revealed in this chapter, sorry, but unfortunately, the story is coming rapidly to a close, as I only plan on 15-17 chapters. _

_And I'm super sorry for the God awful grammar. My brain hasn't been working properly for a few weeks now. _

_SO..._

_Before poem, I have thanks to give and disclaimers to throw out:_

_To Smurf n Turf: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. You give me such amazing feedback that no writer deserves and you flatter me beyond my years. I thank you for what glorious things you have to say about my writing and I hope what I write in the future will please you just as much. :)_

_To Twilightfanno12009: I thank you for all the wonderful comments and just the strength to keep on writing. Your reviews have really made my writing worthwhile. :)_

_To Ferretgirlsz: Thanks for the awesome comments and the "keep up the good work," as I requested. :)_

_To Vampiresparklez (Anonymous reviewer): NEWS FLASH: This is a FAN FICTION meaning that NOTHING in this story is in the books. It came purely out of my imagination. Thanks for being such an asshole. -_-_

_So...Poem:_

_I am not yours, not lost in you, _  
_ Not lost, although I long to be _  
_ Lost as a candle lit at noon, _  
_ Lost as a snowflake in the sea. _

_You love me, and I find you still _  
_ A spirit beautiful and bright, _  
_ Yet I am I, who long to be _  
_ Lost as a light is lost in light._

_Oh plunge me deep in love - put out _  
_ My senses, leave me deaf and blind, _  
_ Swept by the tempest of your love, _  
_ A taper in a rushing wind..._

_Beautiful, no? One of my favorites. So, anyway, please, enjoy and here comes the normality...:)_

_1.) I do NOT own Darren Shan, Cirque Du Freak or Larten Crepsley, I give the privilege to the ever talented Darren Shan and beg him to keep writing more. :)_

_2.) HOWEVER, I do own Katrina, Larissa and the Dream Catcher Clan. _

_3.) Twilightfanno12009 owns the dear and beautiful Miss Alexandria who I have come to love as my own character. _

_4.) THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR DAMN GOOD REASONS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! _

* * *

His lips descended on mine and quickly dominated. Who knew how much practice he had had kissing other women. The thought made me blush tremendously. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be swept away in his tempest as he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Am I too much for you, Kat?" He smirked playfully and I grinned up at him.

"Bring it on, Cowboy." I chuckled and the soft skin of his lips melded with my own again. I moaned and pushed against him as his tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted it and our tongues danced, both fighting for dominance. One of his hands caressed my back while the other ran through my hair, the bobby pins falling to the ground like metallic rain. I felt him pushing against me and I allowed myself to be pushed back until my back hit something wooden and hard. I was guessing it was his coffin or something. Without breaking the kiss, he wrapped a strong arm around my waist and sat me on the coffin, so now he was between my legs.

"You're a little daredevil, aren't you?" He nipped at my neck and I moaned a reply. My brain had turned to mush and every place he laid his lips was on fire.

"Oh jeez yes…It feels so good…" I whimpered as I clung to him as if he was my lifeline and I was adrift in the ocean. I wanted him and only him and I knew that I would get that if I held on even if it killed me.

My brain just about exploded into a pile of gooey nothingness when I felt the rough pad of his thumb brush the sensitive flesh of my ribcage. He growled possessively and moved his hand to trail along my tailbone. I brought his mouth back up to mine and we shared another passionate kiss as he clung to me just as tightly as I to him. Suddenly, he pulled back and he was panting.

"Kat…" He began before kissing me on the forehead, "I know we haven't known for a long time but…"

I put a finger to his still swollen lips, "Hush. Let your body do the talking and show me what love truly feels like."

He pulled me back into a kiss as he slid his jacket off. He broke the kiss once more and helped me get my shirt off. I felt myself blushing profusely. Here was a man who was maybe a million years my senior and whom I had known only for a WEEK and I was giving myself up to him.

I didn't want him, I NEEDED him. Crepsley was the only thing that kept me sane these past few weeks, my rock in a stormy sea, my solid ground on the shifting sands of my life. Suddenly, my nipples hardened as my bra slipped off and suddenly, Crepsley's nose was in the valley of my breasts!

"You smell so damn good…" He muttered and I felt myself blushing and a fire grew in the pit of my stomach. My heart froze when I felt his tongue slipping across my right breast and his mouth latch onto it. I moaned as he pulled me closer and I ran my hands blindly through his orange hair. I could hear him moaning too and I hoped that I was doing the same thing to him as he was doing to me. He began to knead my left one then switched, my head swimming all the while. Suddenly, his mouth was back on mine and I could feel his erection through his pants.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," I whispered and began fumbling with buttons. He batted my hands away and in one smooth motion, ripped the shirt away, buttons and all and I could run my hands all over his perfectly toned abs. Where had his pants gone? Where had MY pants gone? I was left sitting in my thong and him in…good lord…the SEXIEST pair of boxers I had ever seen and oh how badly I wanted those off of him! I slid my hands farther down and slowly slid the boxers off his narrow hip bones. They fell to the ground and there he was all six feet and six inches scandalously naked ready to please ME.

"Now it's my turn," His voice was husky and low as he straddled my hips with his hands and effortlessly ripped my thong in half. My core was already wet and I looked down to see one hell of an erection reaching up and from where I was sitting on the coffin, I could easily reach down and grab his shaft, making him shiver.

"Kat…Yes…" He hissed and threw his head back as I began to run my hands all over his cock. Suddenly, he batted my hand away. "Now let me show you what love FEELS LIKE."

He slowly rubbed my clit with his fingers and I was moaning and wrapping my arms around his neck and loving every second of his ministrations. Suddenly, he was inside of me, moving with me, not quite penetrating me all the way, but pretty damn close. Then he broke it and I cried out in pain. It hurt, but I knew out of the pain came pleasure.

I began riding it out with him, moving to match his thrusts and his moves.

"Larten…" I muttered as I reached my climax. Suddenly, my whole world shattered and was replaced by fireworks. I rode out the wave of pleasure and finally, I cried out and fell against him and he groaned and spasmed inside me.

"Oh wow…That was…" I murmured as he kissed me once more, letting his lips linger on mine as he removed himself from me. "Incredible."

"I couldn't agree more." Crepsley's usually totally calm voice was actually shaky and was he breathless? I felt rather pleased with myself. "Katrina, did that come even close to the dream?"

"No," I said smiling slightly and kissing him on the tip of his long nose, "It was even better."

He kissed me again, gently this time and then looked into my eyes, "Your eyes change when you're pleased, I noticed. They're a lighter shade when you're happy or at peace.

"With you, I am at peace." I murmured and closed my eyes. My body was still tingling from the excitement. When I was with him, I wasn't a scared little girl anymore. I was a beautiful woman who mattered and who had the love of a beautiful man. I smiled as Crepsley picked me up and kissed me on the forehead.

"You're not used to being a vampire. Sleep here until tomorrow or until I can get you some new clothes. I have to go hunt." He handed me a white button down shirt which I promptly put on and then he opened his coffin.

"I'm not really sleeping in there, am I?" I whined and he chuckled.

"Do you really want someone to catch you wandering around camp with only a shirt on?" He asked as he put on his discarded clothes, grabbing a new shirt from a drawer and putting it on. "Besides, I don't think you want to come hunting with me right now."

I jumped up. "Oh I do! I want to learn! Pleaseohpleaseohplease!"

Crepsley rolled his eyes. "Wait here and I'll bring you back some clothes."


	13. Mr Brightside

We are winding down ladies and gentleman! I am working on the final 3 chapters are we speak! *le gasp!*

Anyway, I don't have much to say except I hope you guys enjoyed the series and if you want me to continue, tell me so cause I love input from my fans! (It makes me feel like a celeb! :D)

ANYWAY...LET US GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

1.) Cirque Du Freak© Darren Shan (What a cool little symbol)

2.) I own all concepts except for Darren, Crepsley, and the Cirque and all those inside of it. :)

3.) PLEASEOPLEASOPLEASE do NOT copy my ideas! I've already chewed out one girl who used the Dream Catcher idea in her own story! Don't take my ideas because I've worked really hard to try and develop them! So, if you want to use something or someone of mine, let me now PLEASE!

* * *

"Alexis! Where the heck is my tank top?" I yelled and glanced around the tent that we STILL shared after four years. Technically, I should have been 22, but since I was only a half vampire, I only looked to be around nineteen, which was totally fine by me. A young woman who looked to be a little older than me, now with a dark red bob instead of her once long mahogany colored hair. She rolled her eyes, stripped off the green tank top she was wearing and threw it at me. I caught it and shoved it over my head, causing my still frizzy hair to stick up everywhere.

"You still have a brush sticking in your hair," Alex said, grinning ear to ear. I snagged it out of my hair and threw it at her. She sat down on her bed and removed her shoes then removed her pants. "So….are you hunting tonight?"

"Yeah, probably, or I'll practice with Crepsley or maybe if my stupid aunt is up…" I smiled slightly remembering that day so long ago when she told me how she was my aunt. I smiled as Alex crawled into her bed. A coffin was on the other side, but she didn't really mind anymore, although she had made quite a fuss when I started sleeping in it, even though I slept with Crepsley most of the time. She and Darren were still going strong and even though she wanted him to make her a vampire so bad, he still wouldn't do it.

"Well, don't wait up and make sure you close the door all the way. I don't want the mosquitoes getting in again like they did a few nights ago."

"Yeah, you just can't take any more blood suckers around you that's all," I teased and she groaned and turned out the light. "Good night Alex!"

I dodged a pillow getting thrown at my head and walked out. The night had become my sanctuary and I was its priestess. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I gave a little sigh of content.

"Crepsley, I am really not in the mood to cud…MMPH!" I felt his lips come crashing down on mine and I gave a little moan.

"PLEASE DO THAT FIVE FEET AWAY FROM MY DAMN TENT." Came Alex's voice from inside the tent and we broke away and I took his hand.

"Um eww," Darren comment as he saw us walking hand in hand towards him.

"Oh relax. Like I don't see you and Alex doing this every time I walk by you?" I chuckled as he threw me a dirty look. "I'm kidding, Shan."

"Damn straight," He muttered and all three of us began walking.

"So, we're practicing first, right?" Darren asked and I nodded.

"You guys can go on ahead; I'll stay and practice with Ruska." I said and they nodded. Darren ran towards the east, towards the woods that were close to camp while Crepsley flitted the south. That left the west or north open to me for hunting.

And there she stood, her beautiful ice blue eyes glinting the moonlight and her skirt swaying slightly in the summer breeze.

"I fear that tonight is the Turning Point in your destiny." She said grimly and looked up at the stars. "The Eclipse of Morpheus is aligning with the Stars of Mari for the last time in another 3500 years and so tonight will be the night the Dreamers will try and open up the Dream World. Tonight will be your last practice."

"Very well," I said and took my stance. Ruska attacked first, sending her mind waves towards me. I fended them off easily as if they were made of water and began to sink myself into her subconscious, getting a hold. I could now control her if I wanted to, but I felt her grab me and pull me off. I bared my teeth and she smirked at me.

"Come on Kat, I taught you better than this," she spoke in my mind and glared at her. "Show me your true power."

I narrowed my eyes and then built up a wave of blue energy that knocked her off her feet. I was ready to pounce until I was knocked backwards by her force. She was standing over me and I jumped up, knocking her body away from me. That's when my hand to hand combat training kicked in. We fought like demons and then, suddenly, she knocked my feet out from underneath me and I fell down. I gasped as I fell and she held a long narrow sword to my throat.

"Come on, pick up your blade. We're fighting with swords now." She snapped and she handed me a similar looking sword.

For those of you who haven't been around much in the past few years, let me explain what's been going on.

The Dreamers have kept their distance and I've been training pretty much every day. Crepsley and I are officially "an item" as Alex so bluntly puts it. Much to Alex's displeasure and everyone else's I moved into Crepsley's tent. He FINALLY looked at me at something more than an apprentice on my "20th" birthday. He said he didn't want to date anyone under 20 ha ha ha.

Anyway, around the time that I lost my virginity, (Alex heard THAT whole story and almost died laughing) Ruska said I should start practicing with hand to hand combat and swords, something she was very good at. I was still having problems with the sword part, but it was getting better. The hand to hand combat was easy since I was a vampire. I was fast, almost as fast as Ruska, but she usually kicked my butt.

However, tonight, I was destined to win. I felt it in my blood. I ducked and slid the blade across her thigh, drawing blood. She gasped and I kicked her legs out from underneath her. The battle was less than 30 seconds left and my sword was now pointed down at her nose. "I win."

She smirked and I helped her up, "I think you're ready."

* * *

Hunting always took my mind off of stuff. I preferred rabbits and squirrels and stuff to human blood even though it took a lot more to keep me full. I stepped silently into a patch of moonlight and listened. There was a rabbit about 200 yards away from me and I could feel its heartbeat from where I was standing. I narrowed my eyes and took another step forward. From farther in the woods, I could hear something moving through the woods. Something that was big and had uneven footsteps was rusting the underbrush. The rabbit heard it too and bolted. So much for my dinner.

I ran over towards the creek to try and take whatever the creature was by force but I was shocked to see a person, fumbling in the darkness! It was a taller man with bags under his eyes and dark green eyes. He looked to be in pain and now I could see why. His left leg had been torn open, as if by a wild animal. It was easier for me to retain myself because it was dried blood and that was no good to me. The man was struggling, his pant legs kept snagging on branches and brambles. He finally fell over and started crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to help the man.

I stepped out of the darkness and I prayed that I wouldn't scare him. I'm sure I looked like a sight with sticks in my hair and taloned hands.

"W-Who are you?" He whispered and I smiled kindly at him.

"Don't be scared, I heard you coming through the forest and I'll take you to a safe place." I said and helped him up. He got up with very little effort and that should have been my first red light. I wrapped my arm around his waist and I glanced at him. His face was white and sweaty.

"What were you doing out here, anyway?" He asked me and I felt a blush crawl up my face.

"Uh…I'm…uh…a scientist! Yeah, that's right, I was doing research on…rabbit populations!" I stammered and he looked at me. He was far taller than me, probably around 6' 2" or something and he was getting heavier. "What were you doing in the woods?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm looking for someone. A girl. Probably around your age, have you heard anything about a camp being around here?"

The second red light went up in my head and I grimaced as he put more weight onto my back. I mean, I was strong, but this guy had to be pushing 300 pounds! "Uh, no, but do you happen to know the girl' name?"

He chuckled and looked down at the ground, "Her name is very pretty indeed. I used to call her Kitten. She and her sister were my pride and joy. I left them and I wanted to come back and say I was sorry. I never meant to hurt them like that."

I stopped and he glanced at me, "What's wrong?"

"My dad used to call me Kitten. He left me and my sister when we were little." I stepped away and looked at the man. "Is your name Peter Bennett?"

"Katrina?" His eyes widened, "Darling you don't look a day over 19!"

"Dad…" I took a step away from him and he landed against a tree. "You left Mom! You left me and Larissa and you went with that one lady!"

"I know you're upset with me, Kitten…"

"Don't even try," my words were strained now and I felt tears fill my eyes. The man I wanted dead for so long was right in front of me and I couldn't even find the words to express how much I wanted him gone. "You hurt me more than I could ever express."

"Darling," He began, "I am so sorry I hurt your sister and you. I still love you with every ounce of my heart and I just wanted to say I was sorry for everything I ever did to you and your sister and mother. Please forgive me, Katrina."

The tears were spilling out of my eyes now. He held his arms wide open and I ran into them, sobbing. "I missed you Daddy."

He was petting my hair and whispering how much he was sorry. That's just about the time that I felt something sharp enter my neck and I gasped as an unknown liquid entered my bloodstream. I felt my body go numb and I fell to the forest floor. The breath left my body and my dad leaned over me, sneering.

"Do you really think I was sorry? You're whore of a mother was cheating on me. You don't deserve forgiveness, Kat. What you deserve is death and that is exactly what you're going to get."

My mind curled around his and he winced. "I wish you were dead." I spoke in his mind as the moon fell behind banks of fog. My mind recoiled and I moaned as my father began talking with my sister. She leaned over my body and smirked.

"Oh dear little sister, you are so foolish. Didn't your mentor tell you that Dad was working with the Dreamers?" She kicked me once in the face and I felt something break. The pain I felt only came afterwards since my whole face was numb. It had been my nose, "Take her back. The sacrifice is about to begin."


	14. Tears of An Angel

Can you say, Hannah's on a roll BECAUSE I AM SO ON A ROLL! :D

So, enjoy! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MY PET SNAKE WILBUR AFTER YOU!

Cirque Du Freak belongs to Darren Shan

I own the Dream Catchers and all concepts besides the Cirque. :)

Well, except for Alex cause she's badass. :D

* * *

I awoke on a rock in the middle of a giant cave. People were standing all around me and I was tied down. I flexed my hand but winced, realizing there were some bones broken. I gasped as someone poured water on my face then rubbed some cool cream on my throbbing nose. I screamed out in pain and the person slapped me, making my nose hurt even more.

"Shut up," The person had a deep, masculine voice growled and I stopped yelling enough to see his face. He had fierce blue eyes and stubble and almost looked like a younger Robert Downy Jr. "I'll take care of your nose but you have to stop with that ungodly shrieking."

I shut up and looked up again, "Why are you helping me? I thought you hated my guts. Well, everyone here hates them…"

"Not everyone wants the Veil to collapse," He muttered and looked around, "The world is doomed if that thing is destroyed."

"Then why don't you stand up to them? Why do you live here?"

He sighed and his eyes gained a faraway look to them. "Because my father will not let me leave." He stood up and then walked out of the cave, leaving me there with my thoughts. I sighed and looked around, wondering how I was going to get out of this mess. The guy hadn't fazed me that much, but it got me wondering. Was he my cousin? Geez, I had a lot of relatives that I never knew about.

The next thing I noticed was my outfit. I wore a starch white dress that reminded me of a movie I had once seen. Ah yes. The sacrificial dress from Sherlock Holmes, oh how I did love sacrifices. I chuckled darkly as I heard a door open somewhere.

People dressed in black robes walked in and one was carrying a great book. He set it down on a pedestal right next to my head and opened it up.

"As called on by our Great Ancestors," The man said, "We were to be the sacred keepers of the Dream Catchers. Now, we shall witness the dawn of a new era, ruled by darkness! Our queen will reign in the Night and we will be her servants!"

I tried so hard to free myself from the chains that bound my wrists but I couldn't. I couldn't even manage to wrap my mind around one of them. They were more powerful than I was or would ever be. I began to cry silently as the drums began. My sister, or what used to be my sister, walked down with two elder men guarding her. She was strikingly beautiful with long black hair, pale white skin and now, golden eyes. She had obviously been training too. Her makeup was as complex as her personality and her hair was done up around a crown that could have been made of pure shadows. Her dress was black and was similar to that of one found in Victorian England. She also carried a dark box lined with scenes of death. I had a feeling there was nothing good in that box.

I gulped as she took her place next to the rock that I was lying on. She looked down at me and her ruby lips smirked darkly.

"Oh sister, you are truly a fool. You should have given into the Dreamers a long time ago and now, you will fall with the rest of the world."

"Will you please shut up and kill me already?" I demanded and she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you've changed," She opened the box and I could see the glimmering knife inside the box, "I'm going to kill you, Katrina. I've been dreaming of this for a long time and now, I'm gonna do it." She turned to the crowd, "TONIGHT," She began, "WE SHALL RISE WITH OUR MASTER MORPHEUS AND GAIN CONTROL OF THE WORLD!"

The crowd roared in approval and I grimaced. She smiled at me, "Well, I guess this is goodbye, little sister."

"Oh babe, this is only the beginning," I smirked and as she leaned down towards my face, I spat in it. She roared in anger and then the knife rose above my head. I winced and waited for her to end my life but that plan was put on hold when I heard someone yell, "Hey! Did anyone order some freaks with this party?"

Everyone looked up and from where I was lying I could see Alex, Crepsley, Darren, Ruska, and everyone else from the Cirque!

"If so, consider this party CRASHED!" Darren picked up the line perfectly and the Cirque Du Freak cascaded onto the beautiful Dreamers.

The funniest thing, looking back at it now, was when Alex came plowing into Larissa, knocking the knife out of her hand and onto the ground. The two were embraced in a cat fight and I would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that I was still tied down. Suddenly, Ruska was at my side and untying me.

"Are you alright?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said as she helped me get the ropes off. Unfortunately, that meant that she couldn't see behind her. That meant that someone had picked up the knife and was now approaching silently from behind. "RUSKA, WATCH OUT!"

She turned too late and the knife pierced her chest and came out the other side, spattering me with blood. I gasped and saw Ruska fall. I managed to untie my last binding and I slipped off the rock next to her body.

The man who was standing over her was none other than her brother and my uncle. Angelo had a wicked smile on his face and a bloodstained knife in the other.

"You lose, Katrina," He chortled and I narrowed my eyes. The tears were falling freely now.

"You monster…" I snarled and then I screamed and everyone clasped their hands over their ears. "I am going to fucking kill you with my fucking bare hands."

Later on, I was told that I looked like a demon with my eyes glowing brightly and my hair whipping around my face, even though there was no wind.

Angelo smirked and made a "bring it on" sign with his hands. I let out a feral roar and instincts took over. We began to fight like lions, wild and ferociously as the battle raged around us. Finally, I knocked him down and I snarled wildly.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that he had a knife in his hands? Well, I forgot that minute little detail until it went straight through my stomach and I gagged on my own blood. I fell to the side and began choking as he began to laugh like a wild man. The cavern, I now noticed, was silent and Crepsley, who was fighting a large hulk of a man blinked several times before running over to me. I couldn't breathe or even talk and I was slightly aware of the Dreamers that were beginning to gather around me.

"Does this count as the prophecy?"

"Not sure, but Angelo isn't the Night."

Larissa pushed through the crowd and her face contorted into anger when she saw my dying figure.

"WHO DID THIS?" She demanded and her eyes landed on her uncle, "It was you! I cannot believe this! You destroyed the ONLY chance we had to open the Dream World and you RUINED IT!"

"Please forgive me…" He began to sob, "She would have killed me otherwise."

"I wish she had!" Larissa was screaming and everyone around me winced because her voice also had the same effect as mine. Suddenly, she stuck her hand out and Angelo's body began to smoke and before everyone's eyes, he exploded into a million little chunky bits. Now, she turned back to Crepsley.

"She's not dead yet," She smirked and pulled out a gun from her dress. She cocked it and was about ready to pull the trigger until someone said, "LOOK!"

A giant stone with words in different languages, the same one I had seen in my dream so long ago, was turning to dust and rubble under Larissa's gaze. She fell backwards and began babbling, but I didn't pay any attention.

"I'll…see…Ruska again…" I whispered and touched Crepsley's face, "And…Alyssa…I'll finally…meet her…"

"Don't say that, Kat." He moaned and kissed me gently, "We'll get out of this, you'll get out of this alive, I promise you."

"I saved…the…world…didn't I?" I smiled and coughed softly, "Let me…go…The prophecy…has been destroyed…" The world was fading now and all I could see was Crepsley's beautiful eyes, "I…love…"

Then my world disappeared.


	15. What I've Done

_HOLY SHIZZ ONE MORE CHAPTER AND I'M DONE! :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D_

_So...as for continuation, I would LOVE to have a "partner in crime" to help me with ideas. (although the sequel probably won't be out for another couple months, so...yeah! :D) After I'm done with this, I'm gonna work some more on my Hunger Games story and finish Never Far Away From You)_

_So, anyway, I wanna thank everyone who followed this story and everyone who gave such awesome feedback, you guys rock my socks in a hat and a half. :)_

_Anyway, I've starved myself all day from writing so much, so please excuse me while I go eat dinner cause I AM SO DAMN HUNGRY!_

_1.) I do not, will not, and did not own Cirque Du Freak, this privilege belongs to the awesome Darren Shan. :)_

_2.) This has been a Hannah Banana production. For further information on using, eating or abusing my characters, please send me a note._

_3.) GOOOOOOORE! :D_

* * *

All I heard was a phone.

A stupid annoying ringtone that I once had to bother Larissa rung loudly and I moaned. I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that I was wearing a simple sky blue dress. The area I was standing in was like those in my dreams. A rock covered landscape with fog swirling and drifting every which way. I glanced around and blinked. Ruska was sitting on a rock not 20 feet away wearing a strapless gold dress that cascaded into the fog. She smiled and waved to me.

"Welcome to my hell, Kat," She had a thin lipped smile and I blinked.

"This is your hell?"

"Well, not technically. I'm just visiting. So are you, believe it or not."

"I am?" I asked and she nodded. Now, another woman and a man joined our group. The man had silvery black hair whole the woman, whom I had seen before, had dark black hair. She smiled and nodded at me.

"You fulfilled your destiny."

"What? I'm dead! Ruska said I was gonna have a long life!"

Now the man spoke and his voice was so hypnotic I could only guess that this was Morpheus, "We all make mistakes."

I turned to him, "Are you really evil?" I asked and he laughed.

"Not even a little bit. I guess it's just because there are two of us, even though we're from different cultures. We even have a child."

Now a little boy stepped into the middle of the group and looked at all of us with big blue eyes. I gasped. He was the little boy I had seen in my dream! He smiled at me and I found myself smiling back.

"Hello again, Miss Katrina." He said and found myself kneeling to his level. "How are you doing?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm finding myself a little dead right now." I chuckled softly and he laughed gaily like the child he was. Now, a sixth person joined our group. She was beautiful with soft auburn hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't think we've met," She smiled at me and I glanced down. I couldn't make eye contact with her because I had taken her lover. Suddenly, she was hugging me and I found myself crying and clinging onto her, like a child in the night. "Hush, little one, hush. I know of your woes."

I pulled back and shook my head, "I am so sorry Alyssa…"

"Be still for a moment," She whispered and hugged me close to her again. She was taller than me and I found myself calming down slightly. She was like my mother only younger. I missed my mom so much…

"I'm sure she misses you too." Alyssa said and I pulled back. She chuckled, "Once a Dreamer, always a Dreamer."

"Oh, sorry," I smiled softly as the boy took his mother's hand.

"Mama, can I give her my blessing?" He asked her and his mother hesitated. "She is still supposed to live a long life."

Morpheus smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Our son has an uncanny talent of reading the future. That's how he discovered the prophecy in the first place."

My mouth opened and I'm sure you could see every one of my fillings. "But…wait…what…how…"

Mari laughed and pulled her son in close to her, "He was born into the Dreamers to tell them of their future. It may be a prophecy, but it doesn't put the future in stone. Oh, wait, it does." Mari laughed at her own joke and then turned serious again, "No, but seriously, a prophecy can be undone. Like when Angelo stabbed you…"

"Yeesh, don't remind me," I muttered, placing a hand to my heart. A gentle tingling sensation filled the stab wound and I winced.

"That undid the prophecy and so now, I may take back everything I bestowed on The Dreamers. They've abused their powers enough." Mari closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Suddenly, something, like a part of my soul, left me and I gasped as Ruska and Alyssa both fell forward. My vampire part kept me strong. Mari opened her eyes again and smiled, "You, Katrina, I have read your destiny through my son. You're time has not come yet. You are to go back to the World of the Living and stay there until your time truly comes."

I looked over at Ruska in her swirling gold dress and at Alyssa, who I had only known for a few minutes but had an extremely close connection to all the same. The tears came to my eyes again and I felt them falling as I hugged and kissed my aunt.

"Never forget me, will you dear?" She whispered in my ear and I pulled away. She also had tears in her eyes and she touched her stab wound. It was in almost the same place as mine. We would always share a connection, no matter how hard I tried to forget. Not that I would ever want to. Now I turned to Alyssa.

"Why do you weep for me, child?" She asked and I wiped my tears away, "Keep Crepsley warm at night. Don't leave him. Be…be everything that I couldn't." She smiled at me and pulled me into her arms and she kissed me on the head, "Be a good girl. For me."

She let me go and I respectively curtsied to Mari. She smiled and curtsied back to me. "Thank you for saving the world, by the way. Your sister is probably not a threat anymore, but make sure you apologize to each other. She DID kill your killer."

I laughed and she kissed me on the forehead. "You still have my blessing, my dear. You will never lose that."

* * *

Crepsley felt a strange presence when the Dreamers fell. When they stood back up, they weren't nearly as beautiful or as majestic. Actually, some of them who had cheated death for so long fell into piles of dust.

Even Larissa's beauty waned. She shrieked as the powers left her body and Cirque members gasped as they saw a blue glowing shape emerge from the rubble that was once the giant rock prophecy. A young man took the shape and all could see he was very good looking. He smiled softly at Crepsley and took his fallen lover's body. He held her in his arms and he confided her as maybe a lover. Slowly, he closed his eyes and kissed Katrina on her slightly parted lips. He lingered there for a moment before finally pulling off. Katrina's eyes fluttered open, exposing aquamarine orbs. Her eyes fell onto the face of her savoir as he touched her wound. It closed up and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, my friend," She whispered as he put her down. She touched his face for a split second and kissed him one more time he faded into nothingness. She clenched her fist and when she opened it up, there was an Indian dream catcher on a necklace with miniature feathers and blue thread. She remembered Mari's last words and smiled again.

_'You still have my blessing…'_

Suddenly, Alex embraced her and she could feel her friend crying. She began crying too and Darren held onto Kat's hand. A sudden tremor broke their little group away and they looked at each other. A giant rock fell and almost crushed Ruska's body, but Crepsley grabbed it and looked at Kat.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Alex said and grabbed Darren's hand. Kat looked at her sister, now so distraught and helpless. She walked over to her sister and clasped her hand and this time, Larissa didn't protest.

"Sister, I love you, and I will always love you. Come away with me. You're just you now. The prophecy is gone."

Larissa looked at her little sister and started crying, "I can't, Kat. I've done so many horrible things to you and now, I can't…" She let out a sob. "I can never forgive myself."

Kat grasped her sister's forearm and looked deep into her eyes. "If you can't forgive yourself, then I will. I forgive you, Lissy."

Larissa tried to take a breath but couldn't because her lungs were full of phlegm. "Go, get out of here. I must stay here with the Dreamers. They won't leave and neither will I." She squeezed her sister's arm and kissed her on the nose, "Run. You don't have much time."

Kat nodded and turned to go but was caught by her sister, "Kat…I love you…"

"I love you too, Lissy," She smiled as her sister let go of her arm, "You will say hello to Alyssa for me?"

"Alyssa," She called after her sister, "Who the hell is Alyssa?"

Kat ran with Crepsley and Alex as they escaped. She looked back at her sister who was now crying but her people stood firm. The rocks tumbled down around them and finally, the boulders obscured her sister from view forever.

* * *

The funeral was short and bittersweet. I talked about how amazingly strong she was and how even in the face of danger, she laughed and told me everything was going to be alright. Alex broke down and started crying when she started talking about how Ruska was the mother she never had. Darren spoke a little bit saying how amazing she was for advice. (Especially on love) Crepsley and Mr. Tall were last and Mr. Tall went on to say she was the best thing that ever happened to the Cirque. Crepsley said she was a strong, independent woman who would be missed. Nobody spoke of The Dreamers or Larissa or my 'death.'

Her body was placed in a shroud and buried in the middle of a field in bloom. It was at midnight when she was buried and the field smelled like clovers and fresh rain. She would have liked that. After the funeral, Crepsley and I walked back to our tent.

"She would have really enjoyed that," I smiled and he smiled back. I looked at the half moon and sighed. "She will be missed."

"Indeed," Crepsley murmured and suddenly stopped. I did too and faced him.

"What?"

"You're beautiful. I couldn't be any luckier."

He leaned down and kissed me and I closed my eyes and kissed him back, running my fingers through his hair. He finally wrapped his muscular arms around me and picked me up and slowly our kisses began to lose their fire and he set me back down. "You know I love you, right?"

I smiled softly and stood up on tiptoe again to kiss him once more. "Yeah…what are you getting at?"

He smiled and took my hand, "Come, I have to show you something."

We walked through the forest that I had found my dad in. The moon was waning and the trees cast shadows across our faces. I looked up at him and finally, he stopped at a rock. He glanced at me and I looked back. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you're just so, so beautiful. I am so in love with you it's not even funny." He kissed me again and I moaned softly against his lips.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know," I murmured and he kissed me again.

"Kat…" He let go of me and grabbed something out of his pocket, "This isn't really how vampires do it, we don't get married, but…" He knelt down onto one knee and my eyes widened. "Will you, Katrina Bennett (and hopefully one day Crepsley) have the honor of marrying me and becoming my partner until death do us part?"

"Oh…my…gosh…YES!" I screamed and launched myself into his arms. He wrapped them around me and laughed. "I love you Larten! I love you I love you I LOVE YOU!"

He kissed me once again and then rested his head in my hair, "I love you so much, Katrina. I never want this moment to end."


	16. I See You

**HA! I'M DONE! TAKE THAT PLOT BUNNIES BOUNCING UP AND DOWN IN MY HEAD! I'M DONE! :D**

**Yeah, this is the last chapter until the sequel. So, enjoy the final part. THE WEDDING! :D Yeah, they did get married and I think I'm gonna have them adopt a baby. Not sure yet lol. Anywhoo, please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING A SEQUEL! **

**Again, I do not own Cirque Du Freak that belongs to Darren Shan. **

* * *

The wind smelled of change. I smelled of change. I had changed since the time I had entered the Cirque more than I would ever know. Alex looked at me and she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked and I smirked.

"Oh, just how much I've changed since I entered the Cirque." I told her and she laughed.

"You've changed more than any of us, I think. Now hold still so I can fix your dress." She then proceeded to stick me with a pin. I yelped in pain and she rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being such a crybaby. Being killed probably hurts a lot more than this."

Actually, yeah, it did, but there was no way I was gonna give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right. "Okay, yeah, this has to be the prettiest dress in the universe," Alex said and grinned up at me. This time I had to agree with her. My wedding dress was strapless and accentuated my hips. The colors tiered into black at the bottom and over the top was a beautiful black sheer cover that sparkled with rhinestones. My neck was adorned with the Dream Catcher necklace and my wrist held a sparkly diamond bracelet (a gift from Alex) I glanced at myself in the mirror and grinned. I didn't look like a total mess. Actually, I looked more like a princess. My hair was piled on my head and several curly wisps fell down my face, framing it nicely. My lips had been painted red and my eyes sparkled under long, thick lashes.

"You are literally glowing," Alex gushed and I smiled and blushed.

"I'm about to marry the man I love, of course I'm blushing." I giggled like a little girl and Alex checked her watch and motioned two other girls into position. One was covered in green scales and the other had taken over Ruska's spot. Our friendship was bittersweet, but she was a nice enough girl. There was no music, but I knew when to come out. First came Alex on the arm of Darren then the snake girl on the arm of Mr. Tall, and then the third walked out on her own. Finally, I walked out of the tent and the crowd gasped when they saw me.

The landscape couldn't have been better. It was twilight and fireflies winked on and off in the darkness. The Cirque was sitting in chairs and they winked and smiled at me as I walked by. In front of me was a beautiful weeping willow and fireflies clung to their branches. A perfectly still lake glowed like a mirror from the reds and oranges of the sunset. I couldn't think of a better place to get married at.

I took Crepsley's arm and I smiled at him and I saw him grinning ear to ear as well. He looked so dapper in his tuxedo and I blushed when I saw him.

"You look absolutely stunning," He whispered and I smiled at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind these two lives in holy matrimony. If anyone opposes these two getting married speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody spoke as the crickets picked up. The priest turned to me. "Do you, Katrina Bennett, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Larten Crepsley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Larten Crepsley. You may kiss the bride!"

His lips descended on mine with such a hunger, I thought he would knock me over, but I held strong. Sadly, the kiss only lasted a few seconds because people were now throwing rice on us. He kissed me one last time and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Katrina."

"I love you too, Larten. Don't even go."

"You know I would never let you go."

He kissed me again and then people were congratulating us and I was smiling and laughing and Alex came up and gave me a big hug and a kiss.

"My best friend! A hitched woman! I never thought I would see the day!" She laughed as Darren and she walked off.

"So…" Crepsley said and kissed me once again, "The tent?"

"We have guests to attend to, Larten." I smiled and leaned into the kiss. Actually, the wedding guests walked into the reception tent and started the party without us.

"Do you think they'll miss us?" I asked softly and Larten chuckled and took my hand as a song that I knew fairly well came onto the speakers.

"_I see you_

_I see you_

_Walking through a dream_

_I see you_

_My light in darkness breathing hope of new life_

_Now I live through you and you through me_

_Enchanting_

_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends…_

We began dancing and I began singing the lyrics softly as the light faded around us and the stars replaced their brethren in the sky.

_I see me through your eyes_

_Living through life flying high_

_Your life shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice_

_I live through your love_

_You teach me how to see_

_All that's beautiful_

_My senses touch your word I never pictured_

_Now I give my hope to you_

_I surrender_

_I pray in my heart that this world never ends_

_I see me through your eyes_

_Living through life flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life_

_I offer my love, for you_

_When my heart was never open_

_(and my spirit never free)_

_To the world that you have shown me_

_But my eyes could not division_

_All the colours of love and of life ever more_

_Evermore_

_(I see me through your eyes)_

_I see me through your eyes_

_(Living through life flying high)_

_Flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice_

_And live through your love_

_And live through your life_

_I see you_

_I see you…"_

"I love you, Larten," I murmured and kissed him again. I loved him so much; I wanted to shout it out from the rooftops and across the world.

"I love you too, Katrina."

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest and murmured, "I see you…"

* * *

**This is the first thing I've ever finished! I am so proud of myself! :D**

**Oh, I don't own the song, but its "I See You" by Leona Lewis. I thought it was a good ending song. :D**

**~xXx~**

**Thais Yates**


End file.
